


Солнцеворот

by triskelos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Автор: triskelosПинатель: НикБета: lyekkaОформление: ДавыдоФФПейринг: Артур/МерлинРейтинг: NC-17Размер: ~16600Тема 13: coming-outЖанр: романс, модерн-АУСаммари: Где-то там, среди густых лесов, есть крошечный городок, в котором всегда хорошая погода. Именно там Артур находит сестру, которую не видел два года. А так же человека, которого уже и не рассчитывал найти.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Магазин стоял почти на самой окраине городка, окруженного лесом. Джон и Элис нашли его без проблем – каждый местный житель без раздумий указывал нужное направление. Да, именно там самый хороший выбор антиквариата, и книг, и сувениров, утверждали они. Обязательно зайдите в «Кельтский крест», не пожалеете.

Стояла невероятная, удушающая жара, настоящий знойный летний полдень. Где-то далеко играла музыка, раздавался смех, но здесь было спокойно и тихо, словно даже звуки ленились в такую погоду.  
  
-Вот как так получается? – спросила Элис, жмурясь и подставляя лицо солнцу. – Всю Англию второй месяц заливает, словно лето вовсе отменили, а здесь просто тропики.  
  
Джон пожал плечами. Он плохо переносил жару, не любил палящее солнце, потому отмена лета его вполне устраивала. Не надо было сворачивать с основной дороги, не пришлось бы сейчас жариться. Зато Элис счастлива…  
  
Дверь магазина открылась с легким звоном, и им навстречу вышла девушка с горой синих коробок в руках.  
  
\- О, вы ко мне? – расплылась она в улыбке. – Заходите, я сейчас подойду.  
  
Она сгрузила коробки на землю у почтового ящика и повернулась к Элис. Она совсем не была похожа на хозяйку провинциального антикварного магазина – черное ассиметричное платье с молниями, тяжелые коричневые сапоги, массивные украшения. Ее словно занесло сюда ураганом с улицы Лондона или Манчестера.  
  
\- Заходите же, - улыбнулась она. – Чтобы вы ни искали, уверена, что помогу вам.  
  
Элис она понравилась с первого взгляда. Еще лет пять назад, до того, как она устроилась на работу в «Кларк, Луис и Джонс» и встретила Джона, она выглядела так же, курила тонкие сигареты и мечтала о собственном магазине антиквариата.  
  
\- Мы ищем разную антикварную мебель для нового дома, - объяснила она. – Полки, комоды, столы. Люблю вещи с историей…  
  
\- Я тоже, - подмигнула ей девушка. – Потому у меня их много. И я люблю ими делиться.  
  
Внутри магазина царила блаженная прохлада. Девушка, подойдя к прилавку, принялась складывать уже знакомые им синие коробки аккуратными стопками.  
  
\- Простите за беспорядок, - снова улыбнулась она. - Большой заказ, а мой друг опаздывает. Не стесняйтесь, смотрите. У нас можно и даже нужно трогать товар руками.  
  
Она нравилась Элис все больше и больше. Джон не понимал всего этого – старинной мебели, антикварных шкатулок, прелести таких маленьких провинциальных городков. Элис иногда думала, как она вообще оказалась рядом с ним. Нет, она любила Джона, но все чаще осознавала, насколько плохо он понимает ее…  
  
Она с интересом огляделась по сторонам. Магазин, как и его хозяйка, казался гостем из других мест, даже из другого мира. С потолка свисали разноцветные, расписанные золотом бутылки, вдоль одной из стен тянулись стеллажи с книгами – старинными, в дорогих переплетах, и новыми, в пестрых бумажных обложках. На высоких этажерках стояли лампы, шкатулки, оплетенные соломой бутыли, посуда. В дальнем углу зала в старинном буфете расположился эзотерический уголок – хрустальные шары, благовония, свечи всех цветов и размеров.  
  
А мебель… Так, в понимании Элис, и выглядел рай.  
  
\- Вы не боитесь оставлять вещи на улице? – удивленно спросил Джон, когда девушка вынесла на улицу очередную стопку коробок.  
  
Девушка рассмеялась.  
  
\- Что вы, здесь можно даже машину на ночь не закрывать. Ничего никогда не пропадает, не переживайте.  
  
\- Какая красота! – не смогла сдержаться Элис.  
  
Комод, перед которым она остановилась, словно звал ее к себе. Немного громоздкий, сделанный из темного дерева, с вырезанными на нем кельтскими узлами, он был совсем не похож на своих полированных, утонченных братьев с золотыми ручками. Но он был настоящим. Едва ли не самым настоящим предметом во всей комнате.  
  
Девушка, прищурившись, внимательно посмотрела на Элис.  
  
\- У вас чудесный вкус, - наконец-то сказала она. – Не стесняйтесь, дотроньтесь до него. У старой мебели совершенно особая вибрация…  
  
Джон у нее за спиной демонстративно закатил глаза, и Элис захотелось его ударить, впервые за годы, проведенные вместе.  
  
Она осторожно дотронулась до его гладкого бока, потемневшей от времени медной ручки, открыла один из ящиков. Казалось, он и правда вибрировал, словно узнал в ней давнего друга.  
  
\- Сколько? – спросила она, не отрывая взгляд от сплетения узоров на столешнице.  
  
Цена была немаленькой, но совершенно справедливой. Комод был сокровищем, жить без которого Элис отказывалась.  
  
Девушка выписала им товарный чек и провела кредиткой через терминал.  
  
\- Скоро придет мой друг, он поможет вам погрузить комод в машину. Могу предложить вам воды или лимонада…  
  
Джон внимательно рассматривал ряды свечей и амулетов.  
  
\- Нам говорили, что в этих краях собираются всякие ненормальные, - вдруг заговорил он, и Элис снова захотелось ударить его. – Любители магии и прочие психи.  
  
Девушка отложила рулон пленки, которой как раз оборачивала комод, и насмешливо посмотрела прямо ему в глаза.  
  
\- Вас не обманули, - весело сказала она. – Собираются. Всякие ненормальные. Жизни от них никакой нет. И так уже несколько тысяч лет. Ну, люди так говорят.  
  
Элис засмеялась. Ей было легко и весело. Погода была отличная, она нашла потрясающий комод, а Джон вел себя, как полный придурок, и тем самым вдруг открыл ей глаза…  
  
Снаружи раздался гудок.  
  
\- Это он, - сказала девушка. – Вы не могли бы открыть вторую створку на двери?  
  
Джон принялся щелкать затворами, а Элис, подойдя к кассе, задумчиво покрутила в руках рекламную листовку магазина.  
  
\- Возьмите себе, можно даже несколько, для друзей, - улыбнулась девушка, подходя ближе. – Здесь всегда рады новым посетителям, и всяким ненормальным в том числе.  
  
Элис только сейчас заметила, что темные волосы девушки были подстрижены чуть ассиметрично, и серьги с черными сердцами также были разной длины.  
  
У нее тоже когда-то были такие.  
  
\- Я Элис, - сказала она, протягивая руку. – Ваш магазин – просто чудо. Как и весь городок. Единственное место в Англии, где сейчас тепло.  
  
\- И мы этим гордимся, - засмеялась девушка и крепко пожала руку Элис. – Я Моргана.  
  


**Глава 1**

  
Артур трижды сбивался с пути, пока наконец-то нашел нужный поворот. Проселочные дороги петляли, путали его, заводили в тупик, словно хотели, чтобы он навсегда остался в лесу.  
  
Когда же вдали наконец-то показались первые коттеджи, он готов был закричать от счастья. Как же его сестра, фанатка «Топшопа», кинотеатров и пиццы, умудрилась забраться в такую глушь? И, главное, зачем?  
  
На главной площади города он остановился и заглушил мотор. Он не знал, что ему делать дальше. Ходить от дома к дому и спрашивать, не видел ли кто-то девушку ростом метр семьдесят? Показывать всем встречным ее фотографию? Или просто пойти перекусить?  
  
Артур остановился на последнем варианте. Он не видел Моргану почти два года, еще полчаса вполне выдержит. А ел он в последний раз в шесть утра, на заправке.  
  
За почтой и отделением банка обнаружился небольшой ресторанчик – терраса на шесть столиков и зал еще на десять. Он заказал омлет, чашку кофе и устроился за столиком на улице. Удивительно – в десяти милях отсюда лил дождь, небо было свинцовым и дул пронизывающий ветер. Здесь же царило идеально теплое, солнечное лето. На деревьях, росших вдоль улицы, едва заметно покачивались от теплого ветерка ветки, пели птицы, в цветочных горшках вдоль террасы цвели розы.  
  
Но все же – почему Моргана, бросив все, что у нее было, сбежала сюда? Почему даже не попрощалась ни с ним, ни с отцом? Хотя там-то как раз все понятно – Артур до сих пор помнил ту жуткую ссору, и лицо отца, и стук двери, с которым Моргана навсегда ушла из их родного дома.  
  
Артур был уверен, что пройдет время – и все снова станет по-прежнему. Но когда через день приехал навестить Моргану в студенческий городок, то ее там уже не было. Большинство ее вещей исчезли – одежда, книги, ноутбук, ее любимое одеяло, картинки, висевшие на стенах. На столе в ее комнате горой лежали конспекты и учебники – она всегда ненавидела экономику и поступила в университет только из-за давления отца.  
  
Соседка Морганы ничего не знала – она не видела ее со дня, когда та уехала домой. В ту ночь, когда Моргана исчезла, в студгородке загорелось здание спортивного комплекса – ничего серьезного, все быстро восстановили, но все, кто был в это время в общежитиях, разумеется, пошли смотреть на пожар. Когда соседка вернулась в свою комнату, вещей Морганы уже не было, а на кровати лежала записка, адресованная Артуру.  
  
«Не переживай, со мной все в порядке. Мне очень нужно уехать по срочному делу. Я тебе напишу. Пока».  
  
Он не находил себе места несколько недель, пока не пришло первое письмо – по почте, написанное от руки. Артур даже не помнил, когда до этого в последний раз видел почтовую марку. Моргана писала, что у нее все хорошо, что она наконец-то решила перестать быть несчастной и мучиться над магистерской работой по экономике, что впервые чувствует себя свободной… Все. Ни адреса, ни рассказа о том, где она живет, с кем, как ему выйти с ней на связь.  
Ее номер телефона был заблокирован, на имейлы она не отвечала, а на конверте не было обратного адреса.  
  
Артур продолжал нервничать, а она продолжала писать ему по письму в месяц. По штампу на марке он определил, что письма были отправлены с почтамта в Бриджфорде, но на этом все его расследование зашло в тупик. Бриджфорд был большим городом, слишком большим, чтобы там заметили незнакомку. Артур совсем было отчаялся, но на прошлой неделе в его почтовом ящике обнаружилась открытка со штампом отделения Сэндстоуна, Ноттингемшир. Судя по паре статей в интернете, это был крохотный городок, найти человека в котором значительно проще, чем в Бриджфорде. Потому Артур долго не раздумывал…  
  
Улыбчивая официантка разложила перед ним приборы, поставила чашку кофе и принесла стопку местных газет.  
  
\- Здесь есть своя газета? – удивленно спросил он, не сдержавшись. – Я не хочу никого обидеть, но…  
  
\- Она выходит раз в неделю, - засмеялась она. – Иногда даже в две. Новостей у нас и правда не так и много.  
  
\- Скажите, а вы не зна… - начал было Артур и вдруг осекся.  
  
С первой полосы одной из газет ему улыбалась его собственная сестра.

*******

Колокольчик обиженно зазвенел, когда дверь в магазин распахнулась.  
  
\- Секундочку, - крикнула Моргана. – Сейчас выйду.  
  
\- Никакой секундочки! – ответил подозрительно знакомый голос. – Немедленно неси сюда свою задницу!  
  
Забыв надеть второй ботинок, она выскочила в зал и попала прямо в руки Артура.  
  
\- Боже, что ты тут делаешь? – радостно завопила она, совсем как в детстве, и с удовольствием повисла на нем.  
  
\- Я? Что здесь делаю я? – притворно возмутился он. – Это ты что здесь делаешь? И Господи, что ты сделала с волосами?!  
  
Он поставил сестру на место и потрясенно оглядел ее с ног до головы.  
  
\- Обрезала, - просто сказала она. – С детства об этом мечтала.  
  
Вместо длинной косы у Морганы теперь было короткое ассиметричное каре с рваной челкой. Вместо рубашек и пиджаков – короткая джинсовая юбка, нечто, похожее на цветастое кимоно, несколько цепочек с кулонами и один сапог. Второй так и остался лежать на полу подсобки.  
  
\- Ну ты даешь, - только и смог сказать он.  
  
\- Да и ты тоже, - не осталась в долгу Моргана. – Что ты с собой сделал? Это настоящее?  
  
И со свойственной ей непосредственностью ткнула его пальцем в бицепс.  
  
Артур пожал плечами. Да, два года назад он перестал прогуливать тренировки, и это дало свои результаты. Подумаешь…  
  
Сейчас, когда первая радость от встречи немного улеглась, он вспомнил о том, что давно задолжал сестре пару подзатыльников.  
  
\- Ты что себе думала?! – напустился он на Моргану. – Тебе сложно было попрощаться? Или хоть раз взять трубку? Или вообще вести себя как нормальный человек и дать мне свой адрес?!  
  
\- Я не…  
  
\- Два года! Два года я не знал, где ты!  
  
\- Прекрати орать! – прошипела Моргана, совсем как в детстве. – Тоже мне! Если не сказала, значит, была причина! Так что заткнись и сядь вон туда. А я чай заварю.  
  
И, оставив Артура, ушла на кухню, так и не надев второй сапог.  
  
\- Ремня бы тебе, - вздохнул Артур и огляделся по сторонам. – Это что, и правда все твое? Весь магазин?  
  
\- Ага, - крикнула из кухни Моргана.  
  
Полилась вода, зашумел чайник, хлопнула дверца холодильника.  
  
\- Как же так? – спросил Артур, рассматривая коллекцию ручных зеркал, выложенных на прилавке.  
  
\- Технически магазин не только мой, но и моего друга, - объяснила Моргана, появляясь из кухни с подносом. - Но его это все не интересует, потому торговлей занимаюсь я. И у меня очень хорошо получается.  
  
В ее голосе Артур услышал плохо скрываемую гордость.  
  
\- Ты всегда именно этого хотела, правда ведь? – спросил он, продолжая рассматривать товары. – Потому исчезла?  
  
\- Частично, - увильнула она, расставляя чашки на журнальном столике у окна. – Я как-нибудь расскажу тебе все, но не сейчас. Просто мне так и правда хорошо. Намного лучше, чем спать на лекциях в университете.  
  
Артур вздохнул и сел в кресло напротив нее.  
  
\- Не повезло отцу, никто из нас академическими успехами не блещет, - сказал он, наливая себе чашку чая.  
  
\- Что? – удивилась Моргана. – Ты тоже?  
  
\- Ага, - улыбнулся он. – Почти сразу же после тебя. Бросил колледж, закончил кулинарную школу.  
  
\- Как и хотел, - расплылась в улыбке Моргана. – Только положи тогда сэндвич, выпускникам кулинарной школы такое есть нельзя. И что отец?  
  
\- Расстроился, конечно. Кричал. Но потом я рассказал ему, что я еще и…  
  
Колокольчик на двери звякнул – тихо и мелодично, совсем не так, как отреагировал на Артура.  
  
\- Новый заказ, только что позвонили! – крикнул темноволосый парень, швыряя рюкзак в дальний угол зала. – Видишь, пока ты тут прохлаждаешься со своей инвентаризацией, некоторые работают! Потому что…  
  
Он осекся и во все глаза уставился на Артура. Тот тоже застыл, так и не донеся чашку до рта.  
  
\- Артур, это мой друг Мерлин. Ну, то есть его все так называют, потому что он дружит со мной. Сейчас это еще смешнее звучит, кстати, потому что это мой брат Артур.  
  
\- Ты… - едва слышно пробормотал Артур.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Мерлин хорошо помнил тот вечер. Как можно было его не помнить? С ним в последнее время не часто случались такие вещи.

С тех пор прошло где-то полгода. Да, точно, дело было в конце января. В Лондоне сыпал снег, потому его джинсы промокли почти до колен. Было около десяти вечера, он как раз закончил все дела с очередным клиентом, но времени оставалось еще много – Ланс, возвращаясь из Франции, должен был забрать его около трех часов ночи.

С клиентом все обошлось достаточно просто – это был мужчина в возрасте, который хотел заказать защитные обереги для своей семьи. Семья была большой и дружной, и, хоть Мерлин и увидел этих людей только на фотографиях в альбоме, их присутствие пронизывало весь дом. Любовь, тепло, поддержка – все то, чего Мерлин не знал уже много лет – в один миг словно согрело его до костей на каком-то почти незнакомом ему уровне. За годы работы с амулетами и оберегами Мерлин привык держать барьер между собой и заказчиками – слишком многие из них были испуганными, нервными людьми, склонными к депрессии. Но к такому потоку позитивных эмоций он был совсем не готов. Они ударили ему в голову, как бутылка шампанского, и он совсем расслабился.

Тротуары были засыпаны снегом, на деревьях горели огоньки, и все вокруг казалось ему совершенно уникальным, волшебным… Нет, неправильное слово. Не волшебным, совершенно обычным, но при этом безумно красивым. Ему почему-то хотелось обнять кого-нибудь, поцеловать. А еще больше хотелось, чтобы его обняли в ответ…

Клуб был как раз по дороге, и Мерлин долго не раздумывал. Он был здесь пару раз, еще в студенческие годы, когда только начинал понимать себя.

После морозного воздуха зал показался ему душным, но даже это ощущение ему понравилось. Господи, давно его так сильно не цепляла работа! Хотелось обнять весь мир, каждого встречного, да кого угодно, лишь бы крепко и по-настоящему. Нужно что-то с этим сделать, иначе он просто взорвется…

Он попросил у бармена виски со льдом и, дожидаясь заказа, огляделся по сторонам. Сильные, красивые ребята, танцевавшие в центре зала, совсем не манили его. Видимо, считались только те, кто вызывал у него искреннюю симпатию. А где таких найдешь? Особенно за пару часов.

Сжав стакан в руке, он дошел на лаунж-зоны и плюхнулся на диван, рядом с каким-то порядочно перебравшим парнем в белой рубашке. Пары на соседних диванах болтали в полголоса, кто-то целовался, кто-то явно готовился к большему. Где-то там в стороне, в центре зала, люди были заняты тем же – танцевали, знакомились, обнимались… От безумного коктейля желания, флирта и секса, витавшего в воздухе, голова Мерлина закружилась еще сильнее. Зря, наверное, он пришел именно сюда, его сейчас переполняли совсем другие эмоции.

Парень в белой рубашке тоже смотрел на танцпол. Но в его глазах было что-то необъяснимое – то ли удивление, то ли разочарование. Мерлин присмотрелся к нему повнимательнее и вдруг каждой клеткой понял – да. Если делиться, то только с ним. Ему это будет нужно - в данный момент он казался не очень счастливым.

Мерлин подвинулся чуть ближе и залпом допил виски. Затем наклонился к уху парня и прошептал:

\- Я хочу поцеловать тебя.

Тот изумленно повернулся, словно только сейчас заметил его. Но Мерлин уже наклонился и уверенно поцеловал его. Губы парня были теплыми и сухими, и он ответил почти сразу же, стоило Мерлину провести по ним языком. Да еще и как ответил! Положил тяжелую горячую ладонь на затылок Мерлина, второй обнял за талию и потянул на себя так, что тот оказался на его коленях.

Изначальный план Мерлина был прост – поцеловать, улыбнуться, уйти, пить кофе в «Старбаксе» у вокзала до тех пор, пока его не заберут. Он никогда не был излишне романтическим человеком, последние годы довольно спокойно обходился без длительных любовных отношений и в тот вечер не стремился ни к каким приключениям. Ему просто хотелось отдать кому-нибудь хоть часть этой идиотской чужой влюбленности в мир и снова почувствовать себя собой – веселым, немного циничным, очень недоверчивым.

Но космос рассудил по-своему. Совершенно незнакомый ему, мало что соображающий парень вдруг одним поцелуем сжег все предохранители, которые Мерлин так тщательно выстраивал чуть ли не с самого детства. Он, сам себе не веря, прижался ближе, повинуясь давлению руки на своей пояснице, и принялся целовать его шею, совершенно забыв обо всякой сдержанности.

Парень застонал, словно от боли - Мерлин скорее почувствовал, чем услышал его. Вдохновленный такой реакцией, он прижался еще ближе, потерся о него и почувствовал, что у того стоит. Черт, от одного поцелуя? Даже такого горячего?

Хотя что уж, у Мерлина тоже стояло, да еще и как. Когда у него в последний раз кто-то был? Лучше об этом не думать.

Ладонь парня сползла ниже и немного неуверенно сжала его ягодицу. Мерлина словно током ударило, и член жарко дернулся в джинсах. К черту все, почему бы и нет?

Он поднял голову. Парень выглядел просто неприлично – поплывший взгляд невозможно голубых глаз, влажные губы, засос на правой ключице…

Мерлин отстранился и с трудом перевел дыхание. Понимает ли тот вообще, что происходит? Судя по внешнему виду, вряд ли. Реальность вдруг окатила его ушатом холодной воды. Эмоции там или не эмоции, но он уже минут десять терся о ничего не соображающего, совершенно ему незнакомого человека. Господи!

Ничего не соображающий человек вдруг моргнул, неприлично медленно облизал губы и совершенно осознанно подался ему навстречу, снова прижимая его к себе.

\- Что? – спросил он хрипло. – Что такое?

Твердый член Мерлина снова оказался прижатым к чужому стояку, и он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не всхлипнуть. То, что он принял за пьяный ступор, оказалось желанием. Таким же сильным, как то, что сейчас захлестнуло его самого с головой. Черт, еще немного, и он вообще забудет о том, что вокруг люди…

Люди.

\- Подожди, - пробормотал он, с трудом пытаясь встать на ноги. – Пойдем.

Парень безропотно поднялся и пошел за ним. Он слегка пошатывался, но был далеко не настолько пьян, как сначала показалось Мерлину. Его брюки – брюки в гей-клубе! – были недвусмысленно натянуты в паху, рубашка расстегнута до середины, по шее и груди разливался румянец… Мерлин отвел глаза и пообещал себе не оборачиваться, пока не найдет места поукромнее – у него действительно давно никого не было, потому сдерживаться было все сложнее.

Он сразу же направился к нише за кладовками – о ней знали многие, но редко ею пользовались. В клубе были места покрасивее и поудобнее, но Мерлину хотелось быть подальше от всего – от людей, музыки, огней, ауры секса, заглушавшей его собственные чувства.

В коридоре под потолком тускло горела лампочка, освещая давно не крашеные стены и облезлый потолок. Но Мерлину было не до критики интерьера.

Он толкнул парня нишу и прижался к нему, упираясь ладонями в стену по обе стороны его лица. Тот закусил губу, откинул голову назад и зажмурился, так, словно боялся смотреть Мерлину в глаза. Нет, так дело не пойдет. Ему нужно было видеть, что тот понимает, что с ним происходит. И кто именно сейчас с ним.

\- Посмотри на меня, - хрипло попросил Мерлин.

Парень открыл глаза, и Мерлин тут же пожалел о своих словах. Нужно было держать все на нейтральном, анонимном уровне. Их поцелуи и так показались ему какими-то слишком настоящими и интимными для такой ситуации. А сейчас парень смотрел прямо ему в глаза, и от этого что-то незнакомо и жарко шевелилось внутри. Мерлин винил во всем дурацкий заказ, и дурацкие чужие чувства, и дурацкий клуб, который почему-то был по дороге. Потому что сейчас ему почему-то хотелось спросить у парня, как его зовут. И рассказать что-нибудь о себе – что он когда-то жил в Лондоне, что он обычно не знакомится с людьми таким образом, что ему очень нравятся его глаза и нос с горбинкой и что его очень давно никто не хотел так сильно…

Мерлин тряхнул головой, пытаясь собраться. Ему хотелось чем-нибудь разбить этот момент, вернуть его к тому, чем это и должно было быть. Просто секс, ничего больше. Обычный, ничего не значащий секс в подсобке.

Он положил руку на член парня, провел по нему раскрытой ладонью, сжал сквозь ткань.

\- Ого, какая игрушка, - прошептал он в висок парня. – Жаль, что у меня мало времени, а то я бы тебе отсосал. Прямо здесь, и плевать, если бы кто-то увидел.

Ему хотелось говорить что-нибудь грязное, но голос подводил, сглаживал пошлость и грубость… Выдавал правду - то, насколько сильно он сам этого хочет. Мерлин злился на себя, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Потому, наверно, принялся особенно медленно и сильно гладить твердый стояк парня, заставляя того снова кусать губы и сдерживать стоны. Мерлин расстегнул ширинку его брюк, сунул руку внутрь, под резинку трусов, и принялся дрочить ему в полную силу, сам все сильнее заводясь от происходящего. Пытаясь хоть немного ослабить напряжение, он потерся о бедро парня и снова принялся медленно водить языком по его шее. Тот зажал себе рот рукой, но Мерлин все равно слышал его.

\- Если кто-то нас услышит, - прошептал он на ухо парню, - то подумает, что я тебя мучаю.

В подтверждение своих слов он задвигал рукой еще быстрее, заставляя парня жалобно всхлипнуть и впиться зубами в собственную руку.

\- Давай, - снова жарко зашептал Мерлин в его шею. – Давай, кончай, пока нас никто не увидел. Кто угодно может застать нас, увидеть, что моя рука в твоих трусах. Увидеть, как тебе это нравится… Давай, ну же, прямо мне в кулак…

Он сам не мог понять, что с ним происходит, почему он никак не может замолчать и продолжает нести эту чушь. Но на парня слова подействовали просто магически – по его телу прошла судорожная дрожь, и он кончил с низким грудным стоном, от которого член Мерлина болезненно дернулся в джинсах.

\- Господи, - пробормотал парень, вздрагивая всем телом.

Мерлин в порыве непонятной ему самому мстительности вытер руку о рубашку парня, но тот даже не заметил. Прикрыв глаза, он снова прислонился к стене и выглядел совершенно пьяным, но на этот раз от удовольствия. Мерлин отстранился и сделал шаг назад. Его член был настолько твердым, что ширинка, казалось, давно должна была разойтись. Найти свободную кабинку в туалете и…

\- Стой, - неожиданно твердо сказал парень и,схватив его за руку, развернул спиной к себе.

Мерлин пошатнулся от неожиданности, но сильные руки парня удержали его и прижали крепче к своей груди. Горячая ладонь скользнула на живот, под футболку, пальцы неуклюже потеребили пуговицу, расстегнули молнию, спустили джинсы и трусы с его бедер, на удивление нежно прошлись по всей длине члена… Мерлин застонал, даже не пытаясь сдерживаться. Господи, ему несколько лет будут сниться влажные сны об этих руках.

Он кончил очень быстро, всего от нескольких движений. Чужое тепло словно обернуло его со всех сторон, не давая даже шанса взять себя в руки. Горячие губы прижались к коже за ухом, чужие пальцы еще несколько раз сильно, но медленно прошлись по его члену – и все вокруг исчезло в белой вспышке…

Когда он немного пришел в себя, его джинсы уже были застегнуты, а парень как раз приводил в порядок свою рубашку. Хотя это ему не помогло – вид у него все равно был взъерошенный и - Мерлин сам себя презирал за это слово, но ничто больше не подходило – хорошенько оттраханный.

\- Пойдем? – предложил он, не узнавая собственного голоса, и махнул рукой в сторону зала.

Очень хотелось выпить. Причем не одному.

Но стоило им вернуться к танцполу, как парень исчез. Это было не удивительно в такой толпе, но Мерлин почувствовал себя еще хуже. Можно было обманывать себя сколько угодно, но факт оставался фактом – это действительно было просто сексом в подсобке. То, что он, благодаря своим способностям или чему-то там еще, вдруг запал на своего партнера по той самой подсобке, еще не значит, что это было взаимно.

Мерлин заказал еще один стакан виски, выпил его залпом и ушел. Он несколько часов провел в кофейне - пил кофе и делал вид, что читает плохой детектив в мягкой обложке. К моменту, когда за ним приехал Ланс, его настроение упало ниже ноля.

Именно потому он и старался как можно реже вспоминать ту ночь. Но сейчас выбора у него не было. Потому что тот самый незнакомый парень только что снова появился в его жизни.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

Моргана нахмурилась. Артур с детства знал, что скрывать от нее что бы то ни было - бесполезно. Его сестра явно родилась со встроенным детектором лжи.

\- Вы знакомы? – спросила она прямо, переводя взгляд с Мерлина на Артура.

\- Мы виделись, - уклончиво ответил Артур. – Однажды. Приятно все же познакомиться.

Он улыбнулся и протянул руку Мерлину. Тот принял рукопожатие немного настороженно, словно пытался понять, какую игру ведет Артур.

\- Ладно, - пожала плечами рукой Моргана. – Поставлю чайник еще раз.

Прошедшие годы явно сделали ее более покладистой. Или более расслабленной, подумалось Артуру. Раньше она бы от него просто так не отстала бы.

Когда Моргана скрылась на кухне, он повернулся к Мерлину. Но тот уже открывал входную дверь.

\- Подожди! – только и успел сказать Артур.

Помешкав мгновение, он вышел за ним на крыльцо. Мерлин сидел на нижней ступеньке и нервно выбивал сигарету из пачки.

\- Мы можем поговорить? – спросил Артур, чувствуя себя ходячим клише.

\- О чем? – Мерлин посмотрел на него снизу вверх и, словно передумав, сунул сигарету обратно в пачку. – Не бойся, я ей ничего не скажу.

\- Я не боюсь, - примирительно улыбнулся Артур. – Я сам ей скажу. Не о нас, - поспешно добавил он, заметив, как изменился в лице Мерлин. – Ну, не о том, что было. О себе.

\- Молодец, - безэмоционально сказал Мерлин.

Он спрятал пачку куда-то под крыльцо, туда, откуда, видимо, и вынул ее до этого.

Они молчали несколько минут. Артур мучительно думал, что же сказать. За полгода он успел смириться с тем, что никогда больше не увидит его, потому сейчас был в полном замешательстве.

\- Я искал тебя, - выдавил он из себя, вспомнив о новогоднем обещании всегда говорить о том, что чувствует.

\- Что?! – взвился со ступеньки Мерлин.

\- Я тебя искал, - неуверенно повторил Артур, удивленный его реакцией. – Тогда, в клубе. Отвернулся на секунду, а тебя уже нет.

\- О Господи, - пробомотал Мерлин. – Ты серьезно?

Входная дверь скрипнула и на крыльцо вышла Моргана.

\- Чай заваривается, - невозмутимо сказала она. – Идете?

И снова скрылась в доме. Мерлин задумчиво посмотрел на дом, потом в сторону Артура, но не прямо на него.

\- Я, наверное, пойду, - сказал он. – Скажи Моргане, что я зайду потом.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, направился к старенькому пикапу, припаркованному чуть дальше по дороге.

\- Да подожди ты! – крикнул Артур, начиная злиться. – Можешь послушать меня хоть минуту?

Мерлин изумленно обернулся.

\- Могу послушать полминуты, для начала, - язвительно ответил он и впервые за все время посмотрел Артуру в лицо. – Ну?

\- Я подумал, что… В общем, я хотел…

\- Замечательно, - хлопнул его по плечу Мерлин. – Так держать! Думать полезно.

Артур почувствовал, что закипает.

\- Я не путаюсь с парнями в клубах, - сказал он прямо, потому что красиво начать этот разговор, судя по всему, было невозможно.

И, прежде чем Мерлин смог открыть рот, продолжил:

\- Уж прости, не знаю, как еще это назвать. Но я и правда не делаю такого. Никогда. Кроме того вечера.

\- Спасибо за объяснение.

\- Я не о том, - поморщился Артур.

Разговаривать с Мерлином было намного сложнее, чем целоваться, невольно подумал он.

\- Я и правда тебя тогда искал, - сказал он, стараясь звучать как можно спокойнее. – Потому что не хотел, чтобы это было просто каким-то… Ну, ты понимаешь.

\- Не понимаю, - странным голосом произнес Мерлин. – Каким-то чем?

\- Не важно, - сдался Артур. – Мы можем поговорить где-нибудь в другом месте?

Мерлин приподнял одну бровь.

\- В другом месте?

\- За ланчем, например. Или за обедом.

\- Что?! Ты приглашаешь меня на?…

\- Называй это как хочешь, - сказал Артур. – Что скажешь?

Он был готов к очередной порции насмешек, но лицо Мерлина вдруг стало серьезным.

\- Не здесь, - сказал он. – Не в Сэндстоуне. В Бриджфорте, завтра в шесть. Возле универмага на Кинг-стрит есть индийский ресторан.

\- Договорились, - согласился Артур.

Мерлин кивнул ему, но не сказал больше ни слова. Завел мотор пикапа и выехал на главную дорогу, ведущую из города.

Артур пошел обратно в магазин. День из очень насыщенного вдруг превратился в чересчур насыщенный.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

Артур потратил почти весь день на помощь Моргане – распаковывал коробки с новыми сокровищами, двигал мебель в магазине, переставлял бесконечные бутылки и лампы. Но это было ему в радость. В детстве они, как любые брат с сестрой, постоянно ругались и дрались, потом отдалились друг от друга и, повзрослев, едва начали сближаться, как она исчезла из его жизни. И он очень скучал по ней, физически чувствуя ее отсутствие.

Потому, наверное, ему так важно было сейчас рассказать ей о себе как можно больше.

\- Отец тоже по тебе скучает, - словно бы невзначай сказал он, передвигая тяжелое зеленое кресло в дальний угол зала. – Очень. Ничего не говорит, но я-то вижу.

\- Я тоже скучаю по нему, - к его удивлению отозвалась Моргана. – По вам обоим. Но я не могу вернуться. По крайней мере, пока.

Артур ожидал чего угодно – злости, холода, битой посуды. Но только не этого.

\- Что с тобой здесь сделали? – не сдержался он. – Ты вступила в культ?

Моргана расхохоталась, и колокольчики, которые она держала в руках, зазвенели почти в такт.

\- Нет, - отсмеявшись, ответила она. – Странно, что ты про волшебные грибы не спрашиваешь.

\- Это моя вторая теория, - усмехнулся Артур.

\- Нет, - вздохнула Моргана. – Ни культа, ни грибов, ни даже кофе. Просто никогда еще мне не было так спокойно. Когда Мерлин привез меня сюда, я недели две просто отсыпалась и пыталась привыкнуть к тому, что никуда не нужно бежать, ничего никому не доказывать… Потрясающее ощущение. Кажется, в последний раз мне было так хорошо только в детском саду.

Артур понимал ее. Он любил своего отца, но быть его сыном было совсем непросто. А уж дочерью – тем более. Чуть ли не с начальной школы они участвовали во всех кружках, научных соревнованиях, ярмарках, набирали больше внеклассных занятий и рефератов, чем любой из их одноклассников. Второе место – это тоже поражение, внушал им отец, и тем самым делал из них профессиональных невротиков. Артур всю жизнь мечтал готовить, Моргана – работать в аукционном доме и оценивать антикварную мебель. Но на мечты оставалось мало времени – нужно было стремиться к практичной, с точки зрения отца, карьере. Артур был вынужден изучать финансы и банковское дело, Моргана – экономику и маркетинг. И если бы она не взбунтовалась и не исчезла, Артур сам, скорее всего, никогда бы и не решился пойти наперекор отцу и бросить университет и стажировку в банке. Да и еще на многое не решился бы…

\- Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать, - решился наконец-то он и сел на спинку того самого зеленого кресла, поставив ноги на сидение.

Совсем как в детстве любила сидеть Моргана.

\- Знал бы ты, как я не люблю эту фразу, - поморщилась она, но послушно отложила колокольчики, которые крепила на карниз для штор.

\- Я не просто бросил учебу, - начал Артур и почему-то растерялся.

Он ведь сто раз представлял себе, как расскажет Моргане обо всем, но сейчас, когда все складывалось так, как ему надо, он почему-то забыл все слова.

\- Я… - начал он снова. – В общем, я отца разочаровал не только этим. Не только тем, что работаю в ресторане на кухне.

Моргана, молчавшая до сих пор, подошла поближе и положила руку ему на плечо.

\- Мне плевать на то, кого что разочаровывает, - сказала она очень тепло. – Уж точно ты не мог переплюнуть меня.

\- Как сказать, - криво усмехнулся Артур. – Ты помнишь, как он все пытался найти мне выгодную пару? Дочку кого-нибудь из своих партнеров или еще кого-то в этом роде. Оказалось, что сына своих партнеров он пока не готов искать…

Моргана непонимающе нахмурилась и вдруг все поняла.

\- О господи, - облегченно выдохнула она.

\- Что? – невольно удивился Артур.

\- Ну ты меня и перепугал! Я думала, что-то серьезное случилось.

\- То есть ты не удивляешься? – решил уточнить Артур.

Ему почему-то было даже немного обидно. Столько собирался, а тут…

\- Конечно удивляюсь! – напустилась на него Моргана. – Но ты таким похоронным голосом говорил! Я уже решила, что у тебя рак или еще что-то.

\- В глазах отца это тоже самое, - невесело заметил Артур.

Моргана снова поменялась в лице.

\- И как он все воспринял? – спросила она уже более участливо.

\- Никак, - усмехнулся Артур. – Потому что он не воспринял. Но и из дома не выгонял, тоже результат. Вообще он после… тебя изменился. Постарел.

Моргана отвернулась и принялась снова развешивать колокольчики.

\- Я пока не могу вернуться, - снова повторила она. – Пока не могу, правда.

\- Я понимаю, - пробормотал Артур.

Хотя на самом деле он ничего не понимал.

\- Ты ведь именно так с Мерлином и познакомился? – вдруг спросила Моргана, и сердце Артура на мгновение замерло.

\- Что? – глупо спросил он.

\- Вы так и познакомились с Мерлином? – повторила вопрос Моргана и хитро улыбнулась ему через плечо. – В клубе или на вечеринке, да? И потому шушукаетесь, пока я не вижу?

Все-таки в некоторых вопросах она не изменилась совершенной.

\- Пойду, загоню машину в гараж! – скороговоркой проговорил Артур и практически выбежал из комнаты под хохот сестры.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

\- Подожди, ты не шутишь? Ты и правда здесь живешь? – не веря своим глазам, переспросил Артур.

\- Сделай еще раз такое лицо – и внутрь я тебя не приглашу! – упрямо вскинула подбородок Моргана и ступила на деревянную лестницу.

Артур поморгал, пытаясь поверить в то, что видел. Он и предположить не мог, что слова Морганы о доме на дереве нужно воспринимать серьезно.

Но нет, это была не шутка и не преувеличение. Моргана, имея в распоряжении огромный дом, жила, в прямом смысле слова, в его дворе. Домиком на дереве это странное сооружение, правда, можно было назвать с трудом – это был вполне серьезный дом с тремя комнатами и верандой, построенный на ветвях огромного старого дуба. Даже ступени к нему вели основательные – широкие, крепко сбитые, явно пережившие много зим.

К тому моменту, как Артур, ошарашено оглядываясь по сторонам, все же поднялся наверх, Моргана уже сидела в кресле за накрытым чайным столиком.

Веранда была небольшой, похожей скорее на балкон. Дверь из нее вела в крошечную кухню, четвертой стеной которой служило само дерево. Так же было и в маленькой гостиной, и в спальне. Кровать, застеленная ярким вязаным покрывалом и засыпанная подушками, стояла спинкой к стволу дуба и выглядела вполне уютно.

Артур побродил еще немного. Казалось, Моргана здесь только спала – в домике почти не было ее вещей, кроме корзинки, набитой книгами, халата, пижамы, тапочек и кое-какой кухонной утвари. Вся ее одежда и вещи хранились в одной из спален большого дома, то есть все же жила она в нем. Артур вернулся на веранду, стараясь понять, что же ему делать дальше. Количество странностей в жизни младшей сестры множилось в геометрической прогрессии.

\- Я тебе тут спать не предлагаю, - сказала Моргана, насыпая в чайник какие-то травки. – Да и места нет – спальня одна, а от гостиной только название, там диван поставить невозможно. Потому я недавно привела в порядок одну из комнат в большом доме – можешь спать там.

\- Ты меня ждала? – удивился Артур. – А почему тогда так визжала, когда я зашел?

\- Потому что соскучилась по тебе, дубина, - усмехнулась Моргана. - Я же не просто так отправила последнее письмо отсюда, чтобы штамп остался. Наконец-то пришло время, когда я уже могу с тобой общаться.

Артур нахмурился. Ему очень не нравились обрывки фраз, которые она иногда бросала. «Не могу вернуться», «уже могу с тобой общаться»… Может, Моргана и правда впуталась в какой-то культ?

\- Я тебе все объясню чуть попозже, - заметила его замешательство она. – Честное слово! Просто тут только рассказ не поможет, нужно показывать. А сейчас не получится.

Артур решил пока принять этот ответ. Он был очень рад, что Моргана нашлась, что с ней все хорошо, она счастлива, у нее есть друзья. Пока ему было этого достаточно.

На ужин они вернулись в большой дом - заказали пиццу и долго смотрели по телевизору глупые викторины. В начале двенадцатого Моргана зевнула и встала с дивана.

\- Глаза сами собой закрываются, - улыбнулась она. – Пойду к себе. Спокойной ночи!

Она чмокнула его в щеку и, закутавшись в плед, открыла входную дверь.

\- Тебе там не страшно? – невольно спросил Артур. – Темно, лес рядом, ты одна на этом дереве…

Моргана посмотрела на него своим новым, почти мудрым взглядом, и снова улыбнулась.

\- Мне никогда не было так спокойно, - снова улыбнулась она и, выйдя во двор, закрыла за собой дверь.

***

Артур проснулся от пения птиц. Такое с ним было впервые в жизни и потому, наверное, произвело настолько сильное впечатление.

Солнце светило в большие окна, оставляя узоры на дощатом полу. Моргана выделила ему просторную комнату со всем необходимым – встроенным шкафом, большой удобной кроватью, письменным столом…

\- Здесь раньше был пансионат, - объяснила она вчера, помогая ему перестелить постель. – Почти все комнаты – бывшие номера. Мне не хотелось держать гостиницу и жить с чужими людьми, потому я держу магазин. Но в будущем, если захочу, могу опять открыть гостиницу.

На вопросы о том, как ей достался этот дом, она снова отказалась отчечать.

Артур спустил ноги на пол и какое-то время рассматривал большой палец своей правой ноги. Вчера утром он понятия не имел, найдет ли он свою сестру, и в каком состоянии она будет. С тех пор он обнаружил, что Моргана, хоть и с своими странностями, но вполне справляется без него. А еще нашел человек, которого никогда уже не рассчитывал увидеть. И сегодня у него было с ним... обед.

В другом городе. Подумав, Артур решил, что это вполне предсказуемо. Маленький городок, парень без девушки и так привлекает к себе внимание, даже если не обедает с братом своей подруги. Хотя… Кто ему сказал, что у Мерлина никого нет? Может, потому он вел себя так странно? Боялся, что Артур помешает его отношениям?

Со стороны кухни вдруг раздался звон битого стекла. Артур оторвался от рассматривания собственных ног и побрел в душ.

Через двадцать минут, когда он, переодевшись в свежую одежду, появился на кухне, Моргана уже подмела остатки разбитого стакана и жарила блинчики, подпевая песне, звучащей из радиоприемника. Это действительно был классический, почти антикварный радиоприемник – огромный, коричневый, с большой ручкой-тумблером. Моргана, которую он помнил, ни за что не смогла бы даже включить этого древнего монстра.

\- Как спалось? – перекрикивая радио, весело спросила она. – Кошмары не снились?

Артур покачал головой. Нет, не кошмары, скорее наоборот. Он никак не мог забыть лицо Мерлина, когда тот увидел его в магазине. Артур столько времени пытался вспомнить, зарисовать по памяти, что сейчас четкость черт его лица казалась неправдоподобной, слишком уж настоящей.

\- Мне нужно съездить в Бриджфорт, - непринужденно упомянул он, когда они принялись за блинчики и апельсиновый сок. – Я могу взять отпуск недели на две, но вещей взял дня на два. Нужно хоть зубную пасту купить и что-нибудь из одежды…

Моргана хитро посмотрела на него из-под челки, но ничего не сказала. Вместо этого она попыталась объяснить дорогу и даже что-то нарисовала на салфетке карандашом для бровей. Артур ничего не понял, но впервые в жизни слушал ее подчеркнуто внимательно.

Они едва успели закончить завтрак, как колокольчик на входной двери зазвенел.

\- Моргана, у вас уже открыто? – раздался дребезжаший голос. – У меня закончился ваш волшебный эликсир для…

\- Уже иду, миссис Джеймс! – крикнула Моргана, сделала страшные глаза и быстро составила посуду в раковину.

Артур помог ей и налил себе еще стакан сока.

\- Моргана? – снова раздался голос старушки.

\- Минутку! – крикнула она снова.

Покрутилась перед зеркалом, разгладила футболку и взъерошила волосы.

\- И так целый день, - с плохо скрываемой гордостью пожаловалась она Артуру. – Всем постоянно что-то надо. Но завтра я все-таки устрою себе выходной, хорошо?

Артур кивнул. Ему не верилось, что антикварный магазин, пусть даже в нем продается и посуда, и книги, способен приносить прибыль в таком городке. Но дела у Морганы, судя по всему, шли неплохо. Он вспомнил статью, благодаря которой нашел ее вчера – она стала победительницей конкурса молодых предпринимателей среди участников из шести окрестных городов, образовавших что-то вроде конгломерата. В статье очень хвалили выбор коллекционных вещей, которые можно было найти в «Кельтском кресте» - викторианские украшения, антикварная посуда, мебель, уникальные костюмы в отличном состоянии. Видимо, все же изучение экономики чем-то помогло ей в жизни.

Он вышел из дома через черный ход – не хотелось общаться с покупательницей, которая уже двадцать минут рассказывала Моргане о своих проблемах с коленями. До Бриджфорта было чуть больше часа езды, до встречи с Мерлином оставалась уйма времени, потому спешить Артуру было некуда. Он прогрел мотор, выехал на главную улицу и направился в центр городка, туда, где вчера завтракал. Ему хотелось немного осмотреться по сторонам, понять, почему же Моргана, имея возможность уехать куда угодно, выбрала именно это место.

Припарковавшись на старом месте, он зашел в книжный магазин, кованную вывеску которого он заметил еще вчера. Взяв с полки карты, он внимательно рассматривал книги, выставленные в застекленных витринах. Книги были разные – дорогие фотоальбомы, старые и потертые дешевые издания, научные монографии. Артура в первую очередь привлекли названия – «Ведьмы Ноттингемшира», «Сэндстоун – город из легенд», «Край волшебства»…

Что за ерунда? С каких это пор в Ноттингемшире вообще есть что-то интересное? Он вспомнил, что видел в магазине Морганы несколько книг из той же серии. Рядом с какими-то странными пузырьками из темно-красного стекла.

Девушка за прилавком очень искренне улыбнулась ему и принялась сражаться с кассовым аппаратом, который не желал принимать новую катушку ленты.

\- Простите, у него бывает иногда, - подняла на него глаза она. – Он слишком старый для нашего века.

\- Ничего, я не спешу, - улыбнулся в ответ Артур.

На ее шее он увидел красивый кулон с замысловатым узлом. Такие же продавались и в «Кельстском кресте», он обратил внимание еще вчера, когда помогла Моргане наводить порядок в зале.

\- Вы не отсюда, правда ведь? – спросила девушка. – Я здесь всего месяц, но местных жителей выучила.

Она была светловолосой, белокожей и казалась совсем юной, но, присмотревшись внимательнее, Артур понял, что ей около тридцати.

\- Я проездом, - объяснил он. – Хотел увидеть сестру.

Девушка хлопнула себя по лбу.

\- Точно! Моргана ведь говорила, что ждет брата в гости. И говорила, что вы с ней совсем не похожи.

Расплачиваясь за карту, Артур подумал, что жизнь в маленьком городке – и радость, и проклятие. Господи, неужели все вокруг сразу же понимают, что он не отсюда, и что он брат Морганы, и что он приехал на несколько дней?

\- Всего месяц? – вежливо поинтересовался он. – Вы из Лондона?

\- Точно! – почему-то обрадовалась девушка. – Но с начала лета я считаю, что я отсюда. Я Элис.

Артур пожал ее руку – бесцветный лак на ногтях, массивное кольцо, несколько браслетов. Зачем, зачем человеку из Лондона переезжать сюда?

\- И вы знаете мою сестру?

\- Конечно! Мы с ней дружим, - снова улыбнулась Элис. – Она очень много для меня сделала, когда я только переехала сюда. Помогла устроиться на работу, познакомила с женщиной, у которой я снимаю квартиру.

\- И вам здесь нравится? – осторожно поинтересовался Артур.

\- Конечно. Мне никогда еще не было так спокойно.

Стекло входной двери звякнуло, и в магазин зашли две девочки школьного возраста.

\- Привет, Элис! – хором крикнули они.

\- Тише, тише, - подняла руки она. – Новые тетрадки в коробке возле окна, любуйтесь.

Артур попрощался и вышел на улицу.

Он купил кофе в большом картонном стакане и снова сел в машину. Его почему-то начал пугать этот милый маленький городок с двухэтажными домами и черепичными крышами. Может, это что-то в воде? Или действительно какой-то культ? Или…

На этом его теории закончились. Потому он просто завел машину и прочертил на карте карандашом путь до Бриджфорта.


	6. Chapter 6

Мерлин опаздывал. Артур ждал его снаружи минут десять, но окончательно замерз и зашел внутрь.

Погода в Бриджфорте была такой же хмурой и классически английской, как и в Лондоне. Устроившись за столиком, Артур заказал горячий чай. Ему снова не верилось, что в Сэндстоуне, до которого рукой подать, жарко и солнечно. Какой-то погодный феномен? Или все же что-то в воде?

Мерлин не торопился. Артур начал подозревать, что тот вообще не придет, но отнесся к такой перспективе на удивление спокойно. Он пытался поставить себя на место Мерлина – он ведь не знал ничего ни о нем, ни о его жизни, ни о том, есть ли у него кто-нибудь. Не расспрашивать же Моргану! Может, именно потому он и не захотел встречаться с Артуром в Сэндстоуне?

Артур думал об этом весь день - у него, к сожалению, было слишком много свободного времени. Он купил две пар джинсов, несколько футболок и кеды – вещи, которые он взял с собой, были слишком теплыми для жары, царившей в Сэндстоуне. Потом выпил чашку чая в кофейне у какого-то кинотеатра. Воспользовавшись тем, что времени было еще много, пошел в кино. И все это время думал, что ждет зря, что Мерлин не придет, что можно ехать обратно и не мерзнуть на холодном ветру. Но все равно знал, что не уедет.

\- Давно сидишь? – спросил знакомый голос, и Артур оторвался от рассматривания салфетки на своей тарелке.

Над ним стоял Мерлин – с мокрыми от дождя волосами, в куртке и сером шарфе. И откуда он только знал, что здесь будет так холодно, удивился Артур, но тут же забыл об этом. Главное – Мерлин пришел.

\- Минут двадцать, - ответил он как можно спокойнее. – На улице было холодно.

\- Это да, - согласился Мерлин, вешая куртку на спинку стула.

В двух шагах от них была вешалка, но его такие вещи явно не волновали.

\- Автобус опоздал из-за дождя, - объяснил он и принялся листать меню. – Ты уже что-то заказывал? Все мои знакомые очень рекомендуют окуня.

\- А ты? – глупо спросил Артур.

От вчерашней враждебности Мерлина не осталось и следа. Словно перед ним сидел другой человек. Человек, которому Артур даже нравился.

\- Я не ем… - замялся вдруг Мерлин. - В общем, долго перечислять, но ни рыбу, ни мясо, ни вообще что бы то ни было, у чего есть лицо.

Артур решил не комментировать. У него в университете была подруга, которая тоже не ела мясо – она очень не любила расспросов на эту тему.

Он все же заказал окуня. Мерлин выбрал что-то непонятное из коричневого риса, овощей и странных индийских слов.

\- Ты хотел поговорить? – как ни в чем ни бывало спросил он, откидываясь на спинку стула.

\- Хотел, - согласился Артур.

Он ожидал, что будет нервничать, как вчера с Морганой, но ему почему-то было на удивление спокойно.

\- Я и правда искал тебя тогда, - сказал он, глядя Мерлину в глаза. – И на следующий день, и на следующий, и через две недели. Я перестал ходить туда каждый вечер только весной.

Взгляд Мерлина менялся. Становился из спокойного и расслабленного злым, затем каким-то жалобным, неуверенным, затем снова спокойным.

\- Можешь ничего не говорить, - пожал плечами Артур. – Я знаю, как это выглядит со стороны. Но я потому и пригласил тебя сегодня… сюда. Я хочу объяснить, почему для меня это имело такое значение.

\- Что, не из-за моих прекрасных глаз? – вызывающе спросил Мерлин.

Его выражение лица стало почти по-подростковому задиристым, как вчера на крыльце.

\- Не только, - примирительно улыбнулся Артур. – У меня до тебя никого не было.

Мерлин, не сдержавшись, фыркнул.

\- Да ладно, - рассмеялся он. – Это уже почти совсем не смешно.

\- Не в смысле – вообще, - продолжил Артур. – Но парней у меня до тебя не было. Никогда. Я не мог…

Лицо Мерлина посерьезнело.

\- Подожди, - медленно проговорил он. – Ты… Ты любишь мужчин, да?

Артур кивнул.

\- И ты об этом знаешь как давно?

\- Лет с семи, наверное. Может, чуть позже.

Мерлин какое-то время молчал.

\- И тебе никогда за всю твою жизнь ни один парень не… - он задумался, явно подбирая слова. – Ни один парень не совал тебе руку в штаны?

Артур расхохотался и закрыл лицо руками.

\- Не только это, - отсмеявшись, сказал он. – Ни один парень до тебя даже не целовал меня.

Мерлин на мгновение застыл, и взгляд его снова стал каким-то неуверенным.

\- Совсем? – спросил он.

\- Совсем, - ответил Артур и с трудом улыбнулся. – Я… Не знаю, что тебе рассказывала о нашем отце Моргана, но он всегда знает, как заставить тебя чувствовать себя ничтожеством. Даже если у него нет против тебя такого козыря. А уж если был бы… Да и я сам не хотел в это верить. Встречался со своей лучшей подругой больше семи лет, еще со школы. Тебе, наверное, не интересно…

Мерлин замотал головой, заставляя его продолжать.

\- Перед Новым годом она меня бросила, - сказал Артур. – Сказала, что быть со мной – как с лунатиком. Как будто я живу во сне. И она была права. Я пообещал себе больше никогда не врать и не притворяться никем другим. Но это сложно…

Он вынужден был сделать паузу и глотнуть воды. Мерлин смотрел на него с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица, и Артуру было проще отвести взгляд, рассматривать тарелку или чайник, что-нибудь.

\- Я решил тогда, что надо прекращать врать себе постепенно, - продолжил он. – И начать с маленького – просто пойти в клуб, посидеть, посмотреть вокруг…

\- Боже, - простонал Мерлин. – Я же знал, что не зря обратил внимание именно на тебя. У меня талант! В любой толпе найду самый интересный случай…

\- Вот, потому я тебя и искал, - на одном дыхании закончил Артур. – Я никому еще об этом не говорил. О том, что столько всего пропустил в жизни…

\- Ты очень много пропустил, - неожиданно тепло ответил Мерлин. – И даже не в плане… Ну, секса. Хотя и он, конечно, тоже играет роль. Но нет ничего лучше, чем момент, который запомнишь навсегда. Например, тебе шестнадцать или семнадцать, не важно, и ты приглашаешь в гости парня, который тебе нравится. Или вас оставляют вместе после уроков, потому что вы шептались на уроке. И он тебе действительно нравится, но ты не уверен в том, что он тобой интересуется, что он не набьет тебе морду, если поймет… А потом одно движение, или взгляд, или бутылка пива - и оказывается, что нет, не набьет. И вы часами лежите на диване в гостиной и целуетесь. Потому что и так хорошо, и чего-то большего хотеть пока страшно. Вот такие моменты… Именно они и имеют значение.

Артур улыбнулся. Казалось, именно в эту минуту он и увидел настоящего Мерлина. Того самого, который целовал его той ночью.

\- Мне жаль, что у тебя этого не было, - добавил Мерлин. – Но хорошо, что ты решил перестать себя обманывать. Так ведь легче, да?

Артур кивнул и принялся за еду. Он всеми силами старался прогнать из своего воображения картину, на которой именно они с Мерлином часами целовались на диване в гостиной.

К концу обеда они говорили уже более непринужденно и весело. Мерлин объяснил, что ехал на автобусе только потому, что пикап понадобился Моргане, а он у них общий. Артура подмывало порасспрашивать его о сестре – о том, почему она сбежала из университета, почему говорит, что ее в Сэндстоун привез Мерлин, откуда они вообще знакомы? С каких это пор Моргана согласна делить машину с кем бы то ни было?

Но вместо всех этих вопросов он предложил подвезти Мерлина домой. По дороге он почему-то рассказывал Мерлину о том, что они с Морганой в школе обязаны были заниматься не только домашними заданиями, но и спортом. Он играл в баскетбол, Моргана – в теннис. Не упомянул он только о том, что день, когда он вывихнул во время матча плечо, был одним из самых счастливых в его жизни. Это означало, что он больше не обязан играть так, словно мечтает попасть в высшую лигу.

Мерлин, закрыв глаза на недомолвки, в свою очередь рассказал ему, что с детства с переменным успехом занимался плаваньем. Он тоже многого недоговаривал, но Артур не расспрашивал.

\- Завтра соревнования между соседними городами, - продолжал Мерлин. – Без лишней скромности – я всегда выигрываю.

\- Действительно – без лишней, - поддел его Артур, оторвав на мгновение взгляд от дороги.

\- Сам посмотришь, - не остался в долгу Мерлин. – Приходи, если хочешь. Моргана точно пойдет, она любит орать что-нибудь с трибун.

На подъездах в Сэндстоуну небо снова посветлело, дождь прекратился. Артуру такие погодные чудеса уже казались почти нормальными.

\- Ничего, если я подвезу тебя к дому? – осторожно спросил он. – Я не знаю, как здесь… Как ты…

Мерлин непонимающе посмотрел на него, а потом расплылся в улыбке.

\- Все в порядке, весь город знает, что я гей. А тебя они пока вообще не знают, но, если уж ты решил не обманывать и все такое…

\- А у тебя не… – снова запнулся Артур.

\- Нет, - улыбнулся одними глазами Мерлин. – У меня никого нет. Не думай увильнуть, сам же предложил подвезти.

Артур усмехнулся и свернул на улицу, которую показал ему Мерлин.

Дом стоял в конце улицы, на самом берегу озера, и был огражден странным, но очень красивым забором из керамических плиток. На черепичной крыше лежали ветви большой плакучей ивы, росшей прямо под домом. За домом угадывались очертания дощатого настила, выходящего на озеро. Все здесь, казалось, было предназначено для большой богатой семьи, и Артуру не верилось, что Мерлин живет тут один.

\- Здесь? – на всякий случай переспросил он.

\- Здесь, здесь, - кивнул Мерлин. – Спасибо, что подвез.

Он повернулся к Артуру и протянул руку. Последние лучи заходящего солнца отразились в его глазах, и только этим Артур мог объяснить то, что сделал. Он, словно зачарованный, обхватил лицо Мерлина ладонями и поцеловал – крепко, сильно, изматывающее медленно, так, словно пытался зажечь костер одной спичкой… И это ему удалось. Мерлин ответил, придвинулся ближе, запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке Артур, царапнул шею, и по коже Артура табуном пробежали мурашки.

\- Я не знаю… - начал он было, слегка отстраняясь.

\- Шшшш, все в порядке, - прошептал прямо в его губы Мерлин. – Увидимся завтра.

Он еще раз провел пальцами по затылку Артура и вышел из машины. Артур видел, что он отпер ключом дверь и зашел внутрь. На первом этаже загорелся свет.

Он глубоко вздохнул, постарался успокоиться и снова завел машину.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

  
Мерлин проснулся на рассвете. Такое с ним часто бывало в последнее время, особенно в дни соревнований.  
  
Но сейчас он не мог списать все только на предстоящий день в бассейне. Он не мог понять, что с ним происходит и почему он это позволяет. Почему он моментально расклеился, стоило Артуру сказать, что он был его первым парнем? Это же идиотизм какой-то, ему все двадцать шесть, наверное. Не может такого быть.  
  
А еще… Странно было себе в этом признаваться, но, если бы Артур не поцеловал его первым, он сделал бы это сам. Потому что весь вечер был каким-то странным, у Мерлина под кожей что-то медленно ныло, легонько жгло и пульсировало, и просилось наружу. И унять этот зуд смогли только губы Артура… Тьфу, чушь какая.  
  
Мерлин вскочил с кровати и, даже не вспомнив об обуви или одежде, в одних трусах бежал вниз по ступенькам. Дверь черного хода возмущенно скрипнула, когда он грубо рванул ее на себя. На траве выступила роса, и холодные капли казались ледяными иголками, колющими его голые пятки.  
  
Дойдя до настила, Мерлин, не долго думая, с разбегу нырнул в холодную воду озера. Ему показалось, что по его телу прошел электрический ток – ледяной и безжалостный, заставляющий проснуться окончательно. Вынырнув, он заработал руками и поплыл на другой берег, быстро и собранно, словно шел на новый рекорд.  
  
Хватит думать о глупостях. У него сегодня соревнования, и он очень любит выигрывать. Это ничтожество Майлз из Исткросса опять поедет домой с пустыми руками, уж об этом Мерлин позаботится.

*******

Бассейн находился в соседнем Твинстоуне, потому Моргана вывела из гаража машину Артура и не позволила ему сесть за руль. На ней были джинсы с дырами и черная футболка с рукавами-бахромой. Артур в который раз подумал, что пару лет назад отца хватил бы удар от того, в каком виде выходит на улицу его дочь. А сейчас он бы, пожалуй, был бы рад ей даже в самых ужасных лохмотьях…  
  
На трибунах, казалось, собрался весь городок. Артур увидел и Элис из книжного магазина, и официантку из ресторана, и мальчишку, который как-то заходил к Моргане за книгами.  
  
\- Наша футбольная команда – полный отстой, - сообщила ему Моргана, присаживаясь на скамейку. – В последнее время чуть получше стали, но не намного. С баскетболом та же история. Потому плаванье – вторая религия. Хотя нет, даже первая.  
  
Артур снова отметил про себя, как легко ей было говорить «у нас». Видимо, Сэндстоун действительно стал ее новым домом, и ему нужно было учиться принимать это.  
  
В основном заплыве участвовало по шесть участников от каждого города. После того, как определится город-победитель, среди пловцов с лучшим временем разыграют индивидуальный кубок.  
  
\- Мерлин уже два года подряд уходит с призом, - гордо сказала Моргана. – Это все благодаря длинным рукам и ослиному упрямству. Причем у нас вся команда такая.  
  
И она не ошиблась. Команда Сэндстоуна завладела преимуществом и с каждой секундой только увеличивала разрыв между собой и соперниками. Артур издалека увидел Мерлина – даже в резиновой шапочке и очках его высокую стройную фигуру невозможно было не узнать. Когда пришла его очередь перехватывать эстафету, Сэндстоун уже внушительно опередил другие города. Мерлин только увеличил этот разрыв до совсем неприличного. Артур, затаив дыхание, смотрел за его четкими, быстрыми движениями. Казалось, он был создан для того, чтобы жить в воде.  
  
Замыкающий эстафету пловец, сосед Морганы через дорогу, не оставил другим командам ни одного шанса. Трибуны взорвались аплодисментами и криками, Моргана повисла на шее у Артура.  
  
\- Получи, Майлз! – завопила она. – Не видеть вам с командой кубка, как своих ушей.  
  
Артур понятия не имел, кто такой этот Майлз, но всеобщую радость вполне разделял.  
  
После награждения и объявления претендентов на индивидуальный кубок, среди которых была почти вся команда Сэндстоуна, тот самый Майлз и два представителя Твинстоуна, судья объявил перерыв. Моргана пошла здороваться с Элис и остальными своими знакомыми. Артур наблюдал за ней издалека. Сейчас, когда первое недоумение уже улеглось, ему приятно было видеть, насколько упорядоченной и приятной стала жизнь его сестры. Он никогда не видел ее более счастливой и расслабленной.  
  
Свисток объявил о начале нового заплыва. Артур вытянул шею, выискивая среди соревнующихся Мерлина. Тот был в другом гидрокостюме и почему-то без очков. Его лицо было настолько серьезным и сосредоточенным, что узнать его было сложно. Казалось, он не видел и не слышал ничего вокруг.  
  
\- Он часто плавает без очков, - сказала ему на ухо Моргана, хотя Артур ни о чем не спрашивал. – Ему хотели запретить, но так и не смогли объяснить, почему именно нельзя плавать без очков на любительских соревнованиях.  
  
Участники стали на тумбы, и Артур вдруг понял, что волновался бы меньше, если бы ему самому было нужно сражаться за кубок.  
  
\- Давай, Мерлин, вперед! – завопила, словно баньши, Моргана, когда раздался свисток. – Давай быстрее!  
  
\- Тихо ты! – шикнул на нее Артур.  
  
\- Ничего, меня тут все знают, - лучезарно улыбнулась ему Моргана, вскочила на ноги и начала последними словами крыть все того же Майлза.  
  
Мерлин пришел к финишу первым. Артур сжимал кулаки так сильно, что навсегда лишил свои пальцы притока крови, но это, видимо, помогло. Трибуны снова взорвались аплодисментами, Моргана с настоящим индейским воплем запрыгнула ему на руки, и он вдруг понял, что чуть ли не в первые в жизни тоже совершенно счастлив.  
  


*******

Когда Мерлин вышел из душа, в раздевалке уже никого не было. Если не считать Артура, который непонятно почему сидел на лавочке. На нем была синяя футболка, и Мерлин заставил себя думать о тормозных колодках пикапа, а совсем не о том, какого цвета у него глаза.  
  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – глупо спросил он. – В смысле – здесь, в раздевалке.  
  
Артур обезоруживающе улыбнулся, и Мерлин понял, что попался окончательно. Черт, вот почему именно сейчас, когда он стоит посреди раздевалки, мокрый и в одном полотенце?  
  
\- Моргана меня бросила, - развел руками Артур. – И забрала мою машину. Сказала, что ей нужно забрать какие-то зеркала и что ты меня подвезешь. Я бы добрался и сам, но хотелось поздравить тебя…  
  
Его взгляд упорно пытался скользнуть ниже, на живот Мерлина, и у того снова начала ныть кожа.  
  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся он, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Я же говорил – я всегда выигрываю. По крайней мере, в бассейне.  
  
\- Без лишней скромности, - процитировал Артур его вчерашние слова.  
  
\- Без лишней, - невольно расплылся в улыбке Мерлин.  
  
Их взгляды снова встретились, и Мерлин еще раз убедился в том, что вляпался по уши. Потому что безвольно застыл на месте, когда Артур шагнул ему навстречу, обхватил его лицо руками и поцеловал, медленно и жарко, совсем, как вчера.  
  
Но сейчас все было серьезнее. Хотя бы потому, что они прижимались друг к другу, вокруг было пусто, а на Мерлине было только махровое полотенце. Артур положил ладонь на его спину, провел ниже, к пояснице, и Мерлин сдался. С едва слышным стоном он прижался ближе, обнял Артура в ответ, скользнул ладонями под его футболку. Артур вздрогнул и медленно, словно нерешительно провел пальцами по краю полотенца, отбирая у Мерлина остатки здравого рассудка.  
  
К черту раздевалку, к черту все вокруг! Он толкнул Артура к шкафчикам, совсем как тогда, в клубе, и раздвинул его ноги своим коленом. Артур застонал, и губы Мерлина скользнули на его шею. Он помнил, как сильно это тогда завело Артура - тот поплыл в его руках, словно теплое масло.  
  
\- Подожди, - вдруг хрипло пробормотал Артур.  
  
Нет, нет, только не сейчас!  
  
\- Что? – спросил Мерлин и с трудом узнал свой голос.  
  
\- Я… - Артур провел по лицу руками, словно пытался проснуться. – Мне…  
  
\- У вас это семейное – не заканчивать фразы? – едко поинтересовался Мерлин и потерся коленом о твердый член Артура. – Я твою сестру от этого чуть ли не год отучивал.  
  
\- Боже, можно не говорить сейчас о моей сестре?  
  
\- А можно сейчас вообще не говорить? – не остался в долгу Мерлин.  
  
Но у Артура было такое растерянное выражение лица, что он сдался и отступил назад. Полотенце на его бедрах топорщилось просто неприлично, и он очень надеялся, что Артур не собирается говорить долго.  
  
\- Когда я тебе вчера сказал, что у меня никого не было до тебя, - начал Артур, неуверенно улыбаясь, - то забыл добавить, что после тебя у меня тоже никого не было…

Мерлин застыл на месте.  
  
\- Погоди… - начал он. – Ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя…  
  
\- Никого не было с января, - так же неловко улыбаясь, сказал Артур. – И никогда не было с парнями ничего, кроме того, что…  
  
\- Я понял, - оборвал его Мерлин.  
  
Он закрыл лицо руками и сделал несколько шагов в сторону, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
  
\- Я понимаю, что это странно, - снова заговорил Артур. – Но у меня в жизни вообще много странного, потому это не имеет такого уж большого…  
  
Мерлин, не слушая, снова поднял на него глаза. Артур сейчас выглядел просто опасно - растрепанные светлые волосы, задранная до подмышек футболка, многозначительная выпуклость в паху… Ни до него, ни после… Черт!  
  
Не дав ему договорить, Мерлин снова прижал его спиной к шкафчикам и поцеловал – сильно, даже слишком сильно. От таких поцелуев остаются синяки. Но Артур, судя по гортанному стону, был не против. Он ответил Мерлину с той же страстью, сунул ладонь под полотенце, сжал его ягодицу. Он не уступал и не пытался доминировать, и это бы очень понравилось Мерлину, если бы тот еще мог что-то соображать.  
  
Отстранившись на мгновение, он рывком снял с Артура футболку и, просунув пальцы в шлевки его джинсов, потянул его в сторону, к скамейкам.  
  
\- Помнишь, что я тебе сказал в ту ночь? – спросил он.  
  
Артур опустился на скамейку, не отрывая взгляд от его лица.  
  
\- Что именно? – спросил он с полуулыбкой.  
  
Он явно уже пришел в себя, потому что начал подыгрывать Мерлину – провел ладонью по своей голой груди, по животу, позволил ей скользнуть на собственный член и сжать его сквозь джинсы.  
  
Мерлину это определенно нравилось.  
  
\- Что я бы отсосал тебе, если бы у меня было время, - наклонившись, прошептал он Артуру на ухо. – Сейчас у меня как раз есть немного времени… Но ничего нет с собой.  
  
\- Боже! – дыхание Артура сбилось, и он невольно закрыл глаза, словно просто не мог больше держать их открытыми. – Я… Я в ресторане обязан сдавать кровь каждый месяц. Последний раз… неделю назад. Все в порядке…  
  
Мерлин присел на корточки и медленно расстегнул пояс на джинсах Артура. Он знал, что тот не обманывает его. Он бы увидел, если бы обманывал.  
  
Все это начинало смахивать на что-то намного более серьезное, чем просто секс с братом подруги. В любой другой ситуации Мерлин бы уже давно нашел повод уйти, но сейчас он почему-то был не против. Зачем что-то загадывать?  
  
\- У меня тоже, - сказал он и прикусил кожу на ключице Артура, там же, где тогда оставил засос. – Мы сдаем кровь перед соревнованиями.  
  
Он заставил Артура приподняться и спустил джинсы с его бедер. Артур хотел его, еще как хотел – на серой ткани его трусов уже проступило влажное пятно.  
  
Он принялся покрывать поцелуями его шею, грудь, обвел языком соски. Прислушиваясь к тихим стонам Артура, прикусил твердые мышцы пресса…  
  
\- Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что у меня никого не было с января? – задыхаясь, пробормотал Артур. – Так вот, я не шутил.  
  
\- Тихо, - шикнул на него Мерлин.  
  
И в ту же секунду лизнул его член через ткань. Артур всхлипнул и зажал рот рукой, так же, как сделал тогда, в клубе.  
  
Он выглядел просто потрясающе – румянец, переходящий с шеи на грудь, стояк, оттягивающий ткань трусов, рука, сжимающая край скамьи так, что даже костяшки побелели… Член Мерлина дернулся, напоминая о своем состоянии.  
  
Он быстро стянул с Артура трусы и в то же мгновение взял его в рот. Артур судорожно вскрикнул и сильнее впился в свою ладонь зубами. Вторая его рука, до этой минуты словно приклеенная к скамейке, скользнула в волосы Мерлина и легонько царапнула кожу его головы.  
  
По коже Мерлина прошла дрожь. Черт, он и сам долго так не выдержит…  
  
Не прекращая посасывать член Артур, он взял в ладонь его мошонку и легонько потянул.  
  
\- Я… Я сейчас… О, черт! – всхлипнул Артур и кончил, выгнувшись навстречу Мерлину.  
  
Мерлин, сидя на корточках, поглаживал внутреннюю сторону его бедер до тех пор, пока Артур не перестал вздрагивать. Его собственный член был настолько твердым, что Мерлин боялся кончить просто так, просто от одного взгляда на совершенно пьяное от удовольствия лицо Артура.  
  
\- Прости, я не думал… - начал было Артур.  
  
Его ладонь, гладившая затылок Мерлина, переместилась на его лицо, и Мерлин, желая еще немного поиграть, пока каменный стояк не убил его, поймал губами большой палец Артура.  
  
\- Перестань, - усмехнулся он. – Я никогда не делаю того, что мне не нравится. Я знал, что ты долго не выдержишь.  
  
\- Хм, спасибо, - засмеялся Артур. – Иди сюда.  
  
Он усадил Мерлина рядом с собой на скамью и скользнул рукой под полотенце.  
  
\- О, - прошептал он в шею Мерлина и провел языком влажную полоску до его уха. – Мне кажется, ты тоже долго не продержишься.  
  
Мерлин уронил голову на шкафчик за спиной. От каждого движения теплой ладони Артура по всему его телу разливался жар.  
  
\- Вот так, - снова зашептал Артур, между поцелуями. – Вот так, еще немножко, давай. Я же знаю, как сильно ты хочешь…  
  
Его рука начала двигаться быстрее, настойчивее, большой палец несколько раз погладил головку… И Мерлин кончил, уткнувшись лицом в затылок Артура.


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
Артуру не верилось, что никто не заметил, в каком виде они уходили из бассейна. К счастью, пикап Мерлина стоял у самого входа, потому бежать через дорогу не пришлось.  
  
Мерлин вел машину очень сосредоточенно. Почти так же, как плавал и делал, видимо, все важные для него вещи. Но, когда машина выехала на трассу и направилась в сторону Сэндстоуна, одна его рука осторожно переместилась на колено Артура и сжала его. Это было лучше взглядов и лучше слов.  
  
Впервые за все время молчание между ними было не неловким, а скорее уютным. И Артуру хотелось, чтобы все это – город, счастливая Моргана, Мерлин, молчание, поцелуи – никогда не заканчивалось. Возможно, здесь и правда было что-то в воде. Но ему вдруг стало совершенно наплевать, что именно.  
  
В доме Мерлина была потрясающая душевая кабина – большая и удобная, как раз для двоих. Они целовались и мылили друг друга, и Мерлин шептал ему на ухо, что он может делать с ним все, что угодно. Артур был опасно близок к инфаркту, потому выключил воду и потащил Мерлина в спальню, на незаправленную кровать. Разумеется, ему на такие вещи было плевать.  
  
Артур знал, что у него дрожат руки, и что он явно что-то делает неправильно, и что у Мерлина явно бывал секс и получше. Но от одного взгляда на его лицо, закушенные губы и твердый, уткнувшийся в пупок член, любые сомнения исчезали – Артур был явно небезнадежен.  
  
\- Черт, у тебя прямо талант, - простонал Мерлин, когда Артур добавил второй палец. – Да, да, вот так, не останавливайся.  
  
Когда же Артур наконец-то вошел в него, то мысленно поблагодарил вселенную за то, что уже успел кончить. Иначе это случилось бы в ту же секунду, когда он до упора вошел в узкий вход Мерлина.  
  
Он целовал напрягшиеся плечи, гладил его грудь, твердый живот, немного опавший член. Старался дышать чуть размереннее, успокоиться, не делать Мерлину еще больнее. Через некоторое время Мерлин сам начал осторожно двигаться, чем чуть не лишил его остатков самообладания. Артур прикусил его плечо и замер, боясь пошевелиться, потому что знал, что иначе не сможет остановиться.  
  
\- Двигайся, ну же, - прошипел сквозь зубы Мерлин и, с трудом оторвав руку от кровати и заведя ее за спину, шлепнул Артура по ягодице.  
  
У того на мгновение потемнело в глазах, а его бедра сами нашли нужный, сперва осторожный ритм.  
  
\- Да, да, вот так, - простонал Мерлин.  
  
Проведя рукой по его животу, Артур наткнулся на стоящий колом член. Это и подорвало окончательно его самоконтроль. Он начал двигаться сильнее, быстрее, срываясь с ритма и находя новый, какой-то дикий и тем не менее действительно правильный…  
  
Дальше все превратилось в одно бесконечное горячее трение и стоны. Артур помнил, что взял в руку член Мерлина , и тот кончил всего от нескольких движений. Сам он кончил почти в то же мгновение, снова впившись зубами в плечо Мерлина.  
  


***

\- Мне кажется, Моргана все нарочно подстроила, - усмехнулся Артур.  
  
Его рука медленно рисовала узоры на спине Мерлина. Тот лежал рядом, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, но тут же повернулся к нему.  
  
\- В смысле?  
  
\- Забрала машину и отправила в раздевалку к тебе, голому и мокрому, - засмеялся Артур. – С тех пор, как я рассказал ей, что я…  
  
\- Гей? – услужливо подсказал Мерлин. – Скажи вслух, оно тебя не укусит.  
  
Его явно забавляло то, насколько Артур не любил это слово.  
  
\- Не хочу, - отмахнулся Артур. – Сколько слов для этого ни изобретают, а все не то. Так вот, с тех самых пор она все допытывается, откуда я тебя знаю. А я в ответ пытаюсь выпытать, откуда же она знает тебя. И у нас обоих ничего не получается.  
  
\- Вот и проверим, кто настойчивее, - Мерлин ткнул его пальцем в бок.  
  
Сам он явно не собирался ничего рассказывать.  
  
Где-то за окном, у озера негромко играла музыка. Солнце, пробиваясь сквозь ветви деревьев, оставляло причудливые узоры на полу. Артур снова потянулся и перевернулся на бок, лицом к Мерлину.  
  
\- Завтра праздник, - задумчиво сказал Мерлин. – Знаешь, какой?  
  
Артур помотал головой.  
  
\- Самый длинный день в году. После него ночь начинает удлиняться.  
  
\- Разве же это праздник? – удивился Артур.  
  
\- У нас в городе – да, - усмехнулся Мерлин. – Сам завтра посмотришь. Все будут петь песни и прыгать через костры. А еще - напьются медовухи. Потому, наверное, появилось дурацкое поверье, что в эту ночь деревья ходят по лесу и сплетничают.  
  
Артур рассмеялся, и Мерлин поцеловал его – сначала в губы, потом в шею, прямо над яремной впадинкой.  
  


*******

Когда Артур вернулся, Моргана мыла пол в магазине. Хитро глянув на него, она ни о чем не расспрашивала.  
  
\- На ужин есть жареный цыпленок и салат, - сказала она. – Сейчас закончу и пойдем на кухню - сегодня повтор старых серий «Доктора Кто».  
  
Они засиделись допоздна – хрустели попкорном и повторяли наизусть диалоги из сериала, совсем как в детстве. И когда Моргана, отчаянно зевая, пошла к своему домику на дубе, Артуру совсем не показалось это диким или странным. В траве стрекотали кузнечики, потрясающе пахли какие-то ночные цветы, в небе над старым дубом висела огромная желтая луна, и весь мир казался тихим и умиротворенным.  
  
Артур заснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9**

По случаю праздника Моргана надела бордовое платье с восточными узорами и свои неизменные сапоги. Благодаря низкому вырезу на спине Артур впервые увидел маленькую татуировку на ее лопатке – тот самый кельтский узел, который был и на амулетах, и на книгах и, казалось, везде в этом странном городе. Еще два дня назад это бы насторожило Артура. Сейчас же он только порадовался – Моргана всегда хотела татуировку, но отец об этом, разумеется, даже слышать не хотел.

А узел… Это все же лучше, чем какой-нибудь иероглиф.

Артур, которому зачем-то захотелось продемонстрировать свои кулинарные возможности, как раз заканчивал упаковывать корзинку для пикника, когда телефон Морганы завибрировал.

\- Мерлин пишет, что будет позже. Пойдем? – предложила она, допивая кофе. – Ярмарка уже началась, без нас все раскупят.

В центр они пошли пешком – по случаю праздника движение все равно было перекрыто почти на всех улицах. Артур нес корзину, Моргана – подстилку и бутылку воды. Чтобы уберечь кожу от солнца, она надела шляпу с широкими полями, и Артура очень забавляли их длинные тени на асфальте – великан с кошелкой и тощая высоченная девица с огромной тарелкой вместо головы.

Они расположились на краю центральной лужайки, у высокой белой ротонды, где вечером должен был быть концерт. Вокруг уже раскладывали подстилки другие жители города, но за вещи можно было не беспокоиться – здесь и правда никогда ничего не пропадало. Потому Артуру пришлось больше часа провести на ярмарке, таская за Морганой пакеты с какими-то скатертями, простынями, занавесками, древними украшениями, пыльными пузырьками от лекарств и прочей дребеденью для магазина.

Когда же они, нагруженные и совершенно измотанные, вернулись к своей корзинке, то обнаружили на подстилке Мерлина. Тот как ни в чем ни бывало прихлебывал домашний лимонад из большого картонного стакана и подставлял лицо солнечным лучам.

\- Где ты взял лимонад? – завистливо спросила Моргана.

\- Угостили, - подмигнул ей Мерлин. – За вчерашнюю прогнозируемую, но тем не менее впечатляющую победу.

\- Смотри не лопни, впечатляющий, - посоветовала Моргана. – Пойду сама поищу. Тебе взять?

Артур кивнул и присел на другой край подстилки. Когда Моргана отошла достаточно далеко, он вытянулся рядом с Мерлином и осторожно, стараясь не привлекать к ним внимания, на мгновение сжал его пальцы.

Мерлин улыбнулся ему и протянул стакан. Лимонад оказался замечательным – в меру холодным, в меру сладким, в меру кислым. Артур отпил несколько глотков и вернул стакан Мерлину, стараясь не думать о том, что его губы сейчас на вкус такие же, как лимонад.

Моргана вернулась с целой бутылкой холодного вина и гроздью винограда.

\- Где взяла? – поинтересовался Мерлин.

\- Угостили, - едко ответила Моргана. – А что?

Перешучиваясь и передавая друг другу приборы, они замечательно пообедали и снова вытянулись на подстилке. Она была слишком маленькой для трех человек, потому поместились только их туловища, голова к голове. Артур даже не заметил, как задремал под тихий спор Мерлина и Морганы о том, на что больше похоже проплывающее над ними облако – на лошадь или на бегемота.

День был идеальным. Даже слишком.

*******

К вечеру людей на площади стало еще больше, и городской праздник стал походить на средневековый фестиваль. Откуда-то вытащили странные - в форме арок, клеток, деревьев - металлические конструкции, выполнявшие роль огромных подсвечников. Их поставили по обе стороны главной улицы, и зажгли огонь в специально спроектированных выемках.

Улица огненных фигур, казалось, тут же пустила празднование в другое русло. Со сцены начала звучать веселая музыка, и люди пошли танцевать.

\- Ты же говорил, что по традиции нужно прыгать через огонь, - спросил Артур у Мерлина.

Они сидели у стойки импровизированного уличного бара и потягивали яблочный сидр. Моргана выплясывала с хозяином книжной лавки, в которой они оставили до завтра свои вещи. Подол ее бордового платья развевался в разные стороны. Как у ведьмы, почему-то подумалось Артуру.

\- Говорил, - покладисто согласился Мерлин. – Но не в городе же. Могу предложить тебе перепрыгнуть через вон тот огненный шар, если уж так хочется.

Арутр усмехнулся и глотнул еще сидра. Он заметил, что Мерлин уже несколько раз украдкой поглядывал на часы, но старался не придавать этому много значения. Возможно, у него другая договоренность или еще что-то.

Песня закончилась, и запыхавшаяся Моргана присела на стул рядом с ними.

\- Вот так и надо проводить жизнь! – объявила она. – Чтобы огни, танцы, музыка и сидр.

\- Многие так и проводят, - улыбнулся ей Мерлин. – А потом попадают в реабилитационный центр.

\- Да ну тебя! – отмахнулась Моргана и посмотрела на часы.

Выражение ее лица на мгновение изменилось.

\- Слушайте, ничего, если я вас оставлю? Джим хочет отдать мне какое-то зеркальце на продажу. Зайду к нему, а потом пойду домой – завтра перед открытием надо успеть на почту.

\- Домой? – удивился Артур. – Уже?

\- Да, что-то поздно уже, я и внимания не обратила, - затараторила она.

Артур знал эту ее привычку с детства – Моргана так делала, когда пыталась его обмануть. Получалось у нее всегда плохо, и Артур очень любил об этом напоминать. Но сейчас ему не хотелось портить праздник ни себе, ни ей.

\- Смотри, не засни на ходу, – пошутил он.

\- Очень постараюсь, - закатила глаза Моргана. – Ключ в цветочном горшке, помнишь?

Когда она ушла, Мерлин пересел ближе к нему. Они пили и болтали, наблюдали за веселой толпой вокруг. От пылающих скульптур в воздух взлетали искры, на небе висела огромная желтая луна, а Мерлин снова украдкой сжал колено Артура... Тот даже и не помнил, когда еще ему было так хорошо.

Он знал, что отпуск закончится, как и эта волшебная ночь, а он совсем потерял осторожность и уже успел без памяти влюбиться в Мерлина. Что после всего нескольких дней знакомства это было неправильно и странно, и у их отношений было очень сомнительное будущее, и так далее. Но ему было все равно. Какая разница, если сейчас, в это мгновение, все настолько идеально?

Телефон Мерлина зазвонил, и тот изменился в лице.

\- Это моя соседка. Я на минуту.

Он отошел в сторону, поднес телефон к уху и, нахмурившись, что-то внимательно слушал несколько минут.

\- Какая-то полная ерунда, - расстроено сказал он, возвратившись. – Она говорит, что у нас на улице сорвало гидрант, и вся вода течет ко мне во двор. Мол, даже пожарники приехали из Исткросса, но им зачем-то нужна моя подпись.

\- Пойти с тобой? – предложил Артур.

\- Нет, не надо, - запротестовал Мерлин. – Я сам сбегаю, тут ведь недалеко. Вернусь минут через сорок.

Проводив его взглядом, Артур отхлебнул еще сидра. Даже сейчас он не чувствовал себя брошенным в толпе. Оказывается, за четыре дня он умудрился узнать многих местных жителей.

Повернувшись на стуле, он огляделся по сторонам. Пожилой почтальон сидел на каменном бордюре фонтана и с удовольствием рассматривал пеструю публику. Его внучка, девочка лет десяти, кружилась на месте, подняв руки вверх, и любовалась тем, как кружится вместе с ней ее длинное платье. Джим из книжной лавки танцевал с официанткой из ресторана и явно ничего не знал о зеркале, которое якобы отдавал сейчас Моргане. А сама Моргана…

Артур на мгновение не поверил своим глазам – расстояние было слишком большим, можно было и ошибиться. Он присмотрелся – нет, ошибки быть не могло. На другой стороне площади Моргана и Мерлин, оглядываясь по сторонам, направлялись к крошечному переулку за почтой.

Ерунда какая-то, зачем было обманывать? Да еще и обоим? Артур на мгновение замер, не зная, что делать. Но обида, умноженная на любопытство, перевесила сомнения и гордость. Расплатившись за сидр, он быстрым шагом пошел следом за ними.

*******

\- Ненавижу врать, - поморщилась Моргана, кутаясь в шаль.

\- Можно подумать, я люблю, - хмуро сказал Мерлин.

Они подошли к живой изгороди дома Сэмюэлсов и по очереди осторожно протиснулись через нее во двор. Срезать дорогу к поляне Мерлин научился еще в детстве – сначала по улочке от почты до магазина садовых принадлежностей, потом по дорожке, петляющей между дорогими коттеджами, потом через двор Сэмюэлсов сразу в лес, а оттуда две минуты идти до камня. Сейчас каждая секунда была важна, по крайней мере для него.

Круг уже был в полном сборе – девятнадцать человек приплясывали от нетерпения на месте, высматривая их между темными деревьями.

\- Где вас носит? – напустилась на них миссис Эйвери. – Меня скоро хватятся!

\- Тогда меньше слов, - посоветовал Мерлин, снимая кроссовки.

Он не любил грубить ей, потому что мало кого в этой жизни уважал сильнее. Но сегодня собрание было совсем не к стати. Да, солнцеворот, да, полная луна. Но все же.

Он ступил в центр нарисованной на земле окружности и подошел к камню. Тот завибрировал, узнав в нем старого знакомого. Мерлин опустился на колени, прижался к холодному шершавому боку лбом и застыл так на мгновение.

\- Начинаем? – спросил он, поднимаясь на ноги.

Они сели на землю, образовав еще одну окружность вокруг камня, и взялись за руки.

\- С кого начнем? – тихо спросил Мерлин, но его слышали все. – Миссис Эйвери?

У старушки, несмотря на ее солидный возраст, сила была молодой и яркой, словно фейерверк. Она тем не менее замечательно умела контролировать ее. Мерлину иногда казалось, что она приходит на их встречи лишь из солидарности с ними, молодыми и запутавшимися.

\- Вы в полном порядке, - усмехнулся Мерлин. – Как всегда.

Дальше продолжили по кругу. Сила Ланса все еще была слабой, плохо проявленной. Элис, хоть и новенькая в кругу, но за считанные секунды заставила желудь вырасти в полметровое деревце.

\- Дальше пока не могу, - смутилась она. – Тянуть сложно. Но я учусь.

София опять была на грани срыва, а Фрейя наоборот, очень продвинулась в умении контролировать себя. Мерлин в который раз порадовался тому, что они сестры – это помогало им выравнивать дисбаланс сил даже без собрания круга.

Когда очередь дошла до Морганы, она показала свое обычное упражнение – создала в воздухе огненный шарик и медленно погасила его. Раньше ей это удавалось с трудом, но сейчас шар беспрекословно послушался ее.

\- Молодец, - искренне похвалила ее миссис Эйвери. – Я в твои годы такими же штучками чуть не сожгла полгорода.

\- Это я уже пробовала, - засмеялась Моргана. – Мерлин, твоя очередь.

\- А вот у меня проблемы, - признался он. – Несколько дней все какое-то расхлябанное, ни одно заклинание не хочет держать форму.

\- Попробуй что-то простое, - посоветовала миссис Эйвери. – Световое облако, например. Если что – мы тебе поможем.

\- Облако так облако, - пожал плечами Мерлин.

Сосредоточившись, он представил себе, что отрывает кусочек света от зажженной свечи. Хлоп! Вот и оно – зависло в нескольких метрах от него, прямо в центре круга. Теперь бы удержать его…

\- Я знаю, почему тебе сложно, - заговорила Моргана. – Это все от влюбленности.

\- Что?- удивился Мерлин и от неожиданности отпустил облако.

Но оно не уплыло далеко. Просто нашло Артура, притаившегося между деревьев, и окружило его светом с ног до головы.

Мерлин вскочил на ноги. Артур смотрел на него - на всех них - широко раскрытыми глазами, явно не веря тому, что только что видел. Облако, обернувшись вокруг него и почувствовав его испуг, начало распадаться искрами. Увидев это, Артур совсем потерял самообладание. Вскрикнув что-то неразборчивое, он бросился в лес, подальше от круга, подальше от исчезающих огоньков и странных людей.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10**

\- Ты ему сейчас ничего не объяснишь, - который раз повторила Моргана. – Честное слово, я же его знаю. Пусть он немного успокоится, он тогда сам придет.

Мерлин молчал. Что уж тут объяснишь? И, главное, как?  
  
\- Перестань! – Моргана отставила заварочный чайник в сторону и присела на стул рядом с Мерлином. – У тебя такое лицо, как будто жизнь закончилась. Мой брат, конечно, человек нервный, но не идиот. Перебесится и вернется. К тому же у меня в заложниках его вещи. Завтра все объясним ему…  
  
\- Как? – спросил Мерлин пугающе спокойно. – Поставь себя на его место. Ты бы поверила тому, что видела?  
  
\- Мне не надо себя никуда ставить. Ты забыл, как я чуть не сожгла университет?  
  
Мерлин усмехнулся – невесело, даже горько.  
  
\- Ты же знала, почему так получилось.  
  
\- Ничего я не знала! – Моргана устало потерла виски. – Понятия ни о чем не имела. Потому что мне всегда проще было верить в то, что вещи вокруг загораются сами собой, а я тут совершенно ни при чем. И что сны сбываются – тоже совпадение.  
  
Мерлин улыбнулся – уже веселее – и обнял ее за плечи.  
  
\- Ни при чем, как же. О том, что ты тогда сделала без всякой тренировки, многие всю жизнь только мечтают.  
  
\- И это правда, - гордо кивнула Моргана. – Не переживай, с ним все будет в порядке.  
  
Мерлин промолчал. Он почему-то очень в этом сомневался.

***

 ****Элис едва успела отпереть магазин и заварить полный чайник любимого бергамотового чая, как входная дверь скрипнула.  
  
\- Я… - неуверенно начал у нее за спиной знакомый голос. – То есть… Эти книги – это что, все правда?  
  
Элис обернулась и впервые с прошлой ночи вздохнула с облегчением. Артур выглядел продрогшим и растерянным, но явно успел немного прийти в себя.  
  
Она села на диван, стоявший у окна магазина.  
  
\- В некотором роде, - сказала она.  
  
\- И вы все… Кто?  
  
\- Понятия не имею, - улыбнулась Элис, стараясь, чтобы ее улыбка не была снисходительной. – Колдуны и колдуньи, или какие-то мутанты, шутка эволюции. Или наоборот, кучка народа с атавизмом. Кто знает?  
  
Артур еще раз окинул взглядом витрину с книгами.  
  
\- Мне кажется, что ты не удивился, - добавила Элис, разливая чай по чашкам.  
  
\- Не знаю, - рассеяно ответил Артур. – Я всю ночь бродил и думал – ведь я же всегда что-то такое подозревал. Когда мне было шесть, у нас на глазах загорелся маленький домик в саду. В нем хранились инструменты, ничего особенного, обычный садовый домик, даже сарай. Но Моргана очень его боялась и старалась даже не проходить там. И вот в один день он взял и вспыхнул. Спасти ничего не удалось, стены просто рухнули. Его разобрали, место пожара перекопали. И Моргана решила во что бы то ни стало посадить там розовый куст. Все говорили, что на месте пожара еще лет сорок ничего расти не будет, но Моргана и в детстве была упрямее осла, потому не сдавалась. Сидела над ним день и ночь, лила на него воду, шептала что-то, словно заклинания… И куст принялся! Никто не верил, а он растет там до сих пор. И еще много таких случаев было, очень много. Но как поверить в невозможное? Это же как детская игра. «Хм, а может моя сестра ведьма? Вот бы здорово было!» А она, оказывается, все это время…  
  
\- Я здесь всего месяц, - перебила его Элис. – И до приезда в Сэндстоун тоже считала, что ведьмы и колдовство – просто сказки. Не придумывай глупости, лучше поговори с ней, она все тебе расскажет.  
  
Артур молчал, машинально крутя в руках ложечку.  
  
\- И Мерлина выслушай, - добавила Элис, потому что не могла сдержаться. – Он золотой парень, его в городе обожают. Глушь здесь или нет, но всем наплевать на то, что он гей, и все желают ему счастья. Потому если ты решишь все-таки быть паникером и все испортить - лучше сразу уезжай. Или готовься к тому, что каждый прохожий будет плевать тебе в лицо.  
  
\- Здесь что, все обо всем знают? О том, что вы собираетесь по ночам в лесу и колдуете хорошую погоду?  
  
Элис улыбнулась. Ее этот вопрос тоже интересовал, но ответа она все еще не нашла.  
  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответила она. – Кажется, здесь для людей магия – что-то более обычное. Мерлин говорил, что город строили у камня специально. Что тогда, давно, здесь чуть ли не все были… со способностями.  
  
\- Что-то вроде курорта для волшебников, да? – усмехнулся Артур.  
  
\- Можно и так сказать, - поддержала его шутливый тон Элис. – Потом все изменилось, люди стали грубыми и циничными, но камень все равно притягивает людей с даром. Даже если они о нем не знают.  
  
\- Как тебя?  
  
Элис кивнула.  
  
\- Еще два месяца назад я была юристом, - хмыкнула она. – Ходила на работу с кожаным портфелем… Фу, даже вспомнить противно.  
  
Они смеялись так, что в магазине задрожали стекла.

***

Моргана ждала его на крыльце. Просто сидела на ступеньках, обхватив себя руками, и смотрела на дорогу. На ней был мягкий светлый свитер, шорты и теплые носки – немного похолодало, и небо затянуло тучами. Артур не мог перестать думать о том, что виноват в этом он сам – если бы он не сунулся в лес тогда, когда не следовало…

\- Успокоился? – спросила Моргана, поднимая на него глаза.

\- В некотором роде.

\- Тогда пойдем.

Она снова повела его в свой дом на дереве и заставила сесть на кровать.

\- Этому дереву больше тысячи лет, - сказала она и провела ладонями по коре дуба, который служил четвертой стеной ее спальни. – Он – самая спокойная и умиротворяющая сила, которую я только встречала. Потому я и сплю здесь.

Артур растерянно посмотрел на нее, но внезапно все понял.

\- Твои сны… - начал он неуверенно. – Кошмары. Они потому прекратились?

Моргана кивнула.

\- И у меня больше среди ночи не загораются шторы. Когда Мерлин привез меня сюда, я впервые в своей жизни спала целую ночь. Не вскакивала, не вздрагивала во сне. Просто спала, как убитая. Я даже не знала, что так бывает…

\- Откуда ты его знаешь? – осторожно спросил Артур.

Моргана забралась с ногами на кровать и подложила себе под спину пару подушек.

\- Дурацкая история, на самом деле, - стараясь не рассмеяться, сказала она. – Но если вкратце, то я случайно бросила в него ведро.

\- Случайно? – с сомнением переспросил Артур.

Уж что-что, а характер Морганы он знал хорошо.

\- Бросила не случайно, а потому что очередной раз поругалась с отцом по телефону. Шла по спортивному центру после тренировки, он кричал мне в трубку, что 95 баллов – это недопустимый для моего статуса результат теста, а я кричала в ответ, что не могу больше так жить, - объяснила Моргана. – Он сказал, что не собирается слушать глупости и бросил трубку. И тогда мне хотелось что-нибудь взорвать… Сейчас вспоминаю – ведь могла же. Весело бы тогда все сложилось, ничего не скажешь.

У Артура по коже прошел мороз. Почему-то до этой минуты он не думал, как это – иметь такой… дар и совсем не уметь его контролировать. Или даже не знать о нем.

\- Мне под руку попалось ведро с водой, которое оставила уборщица. Я и бросила его в стену. Только оказалось, что в стене дверь раздевалки, и из нее как раз выходил Мерлин. Ведро его не зацепило, но вся вода… Я думала, он меня убьет. А он посмотрел на себя, потом на меня, потом опять на себя – футболка вся мокрая, волосы тоже. И сказал: «Истеричка, с тебя новая футболка, сейчас же!». Оказалось, что он опаздывал на встречу с деканом. Я купила ему футболку «Я люблю Лондонский университет» в сувенирном магазинчике, и полтора часа ждала его под административным корпусом, чтобы извиниться.

\- Очень в твоем духе, - сквозь смех выдавил из себя Артур.

\- Он вышел и весь сиял, как новая копейка, - продолжила Моргана. – Оказалось, декану так понравился его патриотизм по отношению к родному университету, что он выделил команде по плаванью дополнительные деньги на новые очки. Потому Мерлин мои извинения не слушал, а потащил меня пить кофе. Вот так мы и познакомились.

Сияющий Мерлин, тянущий Моргану пить кофе… Артур подумал о том, что не знает еще очень многих его сторон.

\- И все? А как же ты тогда узнала про колдовство?

\- А это уже другая история. Через неделю я поехала домой, опять поругалась с отцом… Ну, сам помнишь. Вернулась в студгородок жутко злая. Мне казалось, что я вся горю, изнутри. Так, отчасти, и было. В спортивном корпусе уже почти никого не было, я решила поплавать, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться.

Ее голос стал более слабым, словно ей было физически больно это вспоминать.

\- Я только зашла в бассейн, как мне позвонил отец. Я даже ответить не успела – только увидела его лицо на экране, как лавочки на трибунах загорелись сами собой. Потом трамплин, дверь в тренерскую… Я испугалась, закричала, а огонь от этого стал только сильнее. Мерлин выскочил из раздевалки, взял меня за плечи, что-то прошептал - и все прекратилось. Как будто он выключил мою злость одной кнопкой. Мы потом только узнали, что он не успел погасить все – огонь к тому времени перекинулся в боковой коридор и пошел дальше по корпусу. Мерлин сейчас намного сильнее, чем был тогда, но и сейчас бы наверное не смог полностью погасить такую… ярость.

Артур смотрел на нее, широко раскрыв глаза.

\- То есть пожар, на который все пошли смотреть – это была ты?

Моргана невесело кивнула.

\- Я тогда рассказала Мерлину о том, что не мирюсь с отцом, что вещи загораются вокруг меня не впервые… Я, наверное, только тогда сама начала это понимать. И то, что больше не смогу так жить – в следующий раз я могла сжечь весь студгородок, и никто не смог бы ничего сделать. Я уже тогда решила бросить университет и уехать куда-нибудь… Мерлин меня даже не отговаривал - сказал, что знает женщину с такой же проблемой, которая однажды сожгла половину своей деревни. Потому привез меня сюда, к своему дяде. И сам вернулся через месяц, когда получил диплом.

\- Дяде? – нахмурился Артур.

\- Да, это его дом, - улыбнулась Моргана. – Он замечательный. Научил меня очень многому – как лучше контролировать себя, как управлять силой и не позволять ей управлять мной. Я потому и не могла тебе ни позвонить, ни попрощаться, хотя очень хотелось. Но стоило мне подумать о Лондоне, об отце, и тут же что-то рядом начинало полыхать. Я после случая в бассейне была совершенно нестабильной, и Гаюс учил меня всему с нуля. Даже поселил меня в этом доме на дубе, потому что это когда-то помогло той самой второй женщине. Кстати, ты ее вчера видел.

\- Старушка с тростью? – догадался Артур.

\- Она замечательная. Если я когда-нибудь смогу так же управляться со своими силами, то буду совершенно счастлива.

\- И где сейчас этот дядя? – спросил Артур. – Он ведь не…

\- Нет, нет, с ним все в порядке, - быстро пояснила Моргана. – Он полтора года назад уехал в Ирландию к женщине, которую любил чуть ли не всю жизнь. Это такая красивая история… Но не важно, потом расскажу. Дом он оставил мне и Мерлину. Но Мерлин все равно живет в доме своих родителей, торговля его не интересует, мы только амулеты и обереги вместе делаем. И мне здесь так хорошо…

\- Это я заметил, - по-доброму съязвил Артур. – Судя по тому, что ты торгуешь ношеными вещами, живешь на дереве и одеваешь словно с ближайшей барахолки.

\- Угадал! – расхохоталась Моргана. – Именно там я и одеваюсь.

\- Господи, даже слышать не хочу!

***

Моргана задремала так же, как и сидела – прислонившись к спинке кровати. Артур тихо вышел из ее спальни, прикрыл дверь и начал спускаться вниз, на землю. Он тоже не спал всю ночь, и усталость начала напоминать о себе. Но у него осталось одно незавершенное дело…

Мерлина, к его удивлению, разыскивать не пришлось. Потому что он как раз сидел на крыльце черного хода и крутил в руках ключ от дома.

\- Я думал, ты уже на подъездах к Лондону, - хрипло сказал он.

Артур заметил, что глаза его были воспаленными – он тоже не ложился спать прошлой ночью.

\- Я паникер, но не настолько, - улыбнулся Артур, вспомнив слова Элис.

Он подошел чуть ближе, и Мерлин посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

\- Поговорим? – нерешительно спросил он, и у Артура внутри что-то шевельнулось, что-то очень настоящее.

\- Конечно, - сказал он и открыл дверь.

*******

Он повел Мерлина в свою спальню – сейчас ему было плевать было на какие-либо условности или двусмысленности.

Мерлину, видимо, тоже. Не обращая никакого внимания на обстановку, он присел на край письменного стола и принялся рассматривать узор на ковре.

\- Я не очень умею что-то объяснять… - начал он.

\- Моргана мне все рассказала, - сказал Артур. – Я уже не паникую, правда. Жаль, что все увидели меня в такой дурацкий момент, я обычно так себя не веду.

Он, еще раз наплевав на двусмысленности, сел на кровать. Голова после бессонной ночи гудела, как и ноги.

\- Я не знаю, что сказать, - признался Мерлин, поднимая на него глаза. – Даже думать не хочу, как это все выглядит со стороны. Как встретить инопланетян, наверное.

\- Встретить инопланетян – более реальная возможность, - усмехнулся Артур. – Но я пока справляюсь. Все в порядке. Сложно, конечно, привыкнуть к мысли о том, что кто-то может наколдовать погоду и вырастить дуб за три секунды…

\- Погоду обычно колдую я, - вздохнул Мерлин. – Потому она сегодня подкачала.

Именно в эту минуту Артур понял, что не просто влюбился, а влюбился серьезно... Эта мысль должна была бы испугать его, но вместо этого порадовала. Хоть в этом вопросе была полная ясность. Он любил Мерлина, Мерлин умел наколдовывать погоду и - Артуру очень хотелось в это верить - тоже что-то испытывал к нему.

\- Ты колдуешь погоду? – спросил он, чтобы не молчать слишком долго.

Мерлин кивнул.

\- Здорово, - совершенно искренне восхитился Артур. – Я в детстве мечтал стать волшебником. Правда, тогда мне больше всего хотелось наколдовать гору шоколадок.

\- А я в детстве больше всего мечтал не быть волшебником, - немного отстраненно сказал Мерлин. – Но не получалось.

\- Почему?

Мерлин замялся.

\- После того, как мои родители умерли, меня воспитывал брат моего отца. Не Гаюс, другой мой дядя. Мы тогда жили на севере, переехали туда на какое-то время из-за работы отца, но… Мой второй дядя не верил в магию, не знал о ней и не хотел знать.

\- Он тебе не поверил?

\- Хуже, - Мерлин опять замялся, явно не желая развивать тему. – Все это не имеет значения, просто… Мало кто верит подросткам, которые говорят, что им о чем-то рассказала соседская собака. И мало кто после этого не примет меры. Я к девятому классу дважды побывал в больнице Святого Павла.

\- Это… - начал было Артур, с ужасом ожидая ответа.

\- Психиатрическая клиника, - подтвердил его худшие догадки Мерлин. – На самом деле все было не так уж плохо, как может показаться. Никакого электрошока. Мне прописывали таблетки, я их не пил, а на групповой терапии говорил, что ничего такого, конечно же, не было, и что собаки не говорят, огненные шары не появляются из воздуха и так далее. Хотя с трех лет мог сделать вот так…

Он вытянул перед собой руку и закрыл глаза. Артур видел, как на сгибе его ладони блеснула крошечная искорка. Она начала увеличиваться, разрастаться, и вскоре на ладони Мерлина лежал огненный шарик размером с теннисный мячик.

Мерлин открыл глаза, и на мгновение Артуру показалось, что они желтые, как огонь. Их взгляды встретились, и он не мог отвести глаз.

\- Вот так, - еще более хрипло пробормотал Мерлин, разрывая зрительный контакт, и неуловимым жестом погасил шар. – Потом меня, к счастью, забрал к себе Гаюс. Здесь никто не знал, что я был в клинике, и не считал меня психом. Да и люди в Сэндстоуне совсем другие. Они приходили к дяде за зельями, которых, согласно обычной науке, просто не бывает. И сейчас так же ходят к Моргане. Здесь все совсем по-другому. Но я все равно…

\- Никому не веришь? – спросил Артур, пытаясь проглотить ком в горле.

Ему очень хотелось, чтобы Мерлин перестал себя мучить, не вытаскивал больше такие болезненные воспоминания из своей памяти. Но тому явно нужно было выговориться.

\- Верю, - покачал головой Мерлин. – Но я все равно еще немного тот мальчик, который прячет таблетки под матрацем и по ночам выбрасывает их в туалет. Тот странный мальчик. Потому мне так сложно поверить во что-то хорошее, и работать над этим, а не сбежать куда-нибудь.

Он отвернулся к окну. Артур в два шага пересек комнату и без лишних раздумий прижался к его спине. Он прижал ладони Мерлина к столу своими, сплел их пальцы и поцеловал его в висок.

\- Я хочу быть с тобой, - сказал он негромко. – Я совершенно не знаю, что делать, но и ты тоже не знаешь, потому мы не пропадем. Если ты тоже этого хочешь…

Мерлин заметно расслабился и откинулся на его грудь.

\- Хочу, - сказал он. – Очень. Но ты живешь в Лондоне, я живу здесь…

\- Что-нибудь придумаем, - сказал Артур и, наклонив голову, поцеловал его ключицу. – Если только для того, чтобы жить в этом городе, не обязательно лепить огненные шары. Потому что у меня даже с пластилиновыми были проблемы.

Мерлин повернул голову и нашел его губы. Они целовались медленно и мягко, потому что спешить было некуда, ночь закончилась, а погода немного наладилась и сквозь тучи начало пробиваться солнце.

Артуру безумно хотелось спать, но он бы с радостью отказался от сна вообще, только бы этот момент не заканчивался. Мерлин повернулся в его руках, обнял его, прижался ближе и обеими ладонями сильно сжал его ягодицы.

Артур, неожиданно для себя самого, дернулся и застонал, вжимаясь бедрами в бедра Мерлина.

\- О? – приподняв одну бровь, улыбнулся тот.

\- Тихо, - шикнул на него Артур, краснея.

Он потянул Мерлина к кровати и заставил лечь рядом – еще немного и они бы уснули стоя.

\- Я, наверное, пойду все-таки к себе, - попытался протестовать Мерлин. – А завтра мы…

\- Никуда ты не пойдешь, - улыбнулся Артур и положил руку ему на живот. – Спи.

Мерлин впервые за все время их знакомства послушался его – сунул руку под подушку, повернулся на бок и очень быстро заснул. Артур какое-то время слышал его размеренное дыхание, но потом задремал и сам.

Ему снился магический камень и люди, сидящие вокруг него, желтые глаза Мерлина, прорастающий из земли дуб, огненные шарики, парящие в воздухе.

Ему никогда не было так спокойно.


End file.
